


Welcome to Hollywood, Bitches

by PaddieCake



Series: Cold and Cruel, Self-Absorbed and Narcissistic [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison and Klaus are living vicariously through Canadian teen dramas, Angst, Because they're siblings, Criss Angel Mindfreak reference, Did I Mention, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full House Reference, Gen, Hargreeves as Decent Siblings, Heathers Reference, I don't have any interesting tags, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, It's inevitable to have movie references, Movie references in general, Road Trips, Semi-Reliable Narrator, Sibling Bonding, allison is trying, also, but they're trying, loads of minor Degrassi references, no beta we die like ben, that's all I'm saying about that, typical Klaus warnings, who really don't know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake
Summary: Allison has always wanted to be an actress, and as she's leaving for LA she runs into Klaus, and makes the decision to drag him along.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Cold and Cruel, Self-Absorbed and Narcissistic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797274
Comments: 232
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of this series.
> 
> The first part takes place from the time they're about 7, until a couple months-ish before this.
> 
> They're about 17 here, Ben is dead.
> 
> This story will encompass the lead up to, and beginning of their lives in LA, a few years at least. 
> 
> It's probably going to be a little on the dark-ish side (not grimdark), but I'll edit in more appropriate tags as the story progresses. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ❤

Allison knew as soon as Diego left she would too. She had been biding her time, waiting for everyone and everything to calm down enough so there wouldn't be a huge fight.

It helped that she had been slowly packing for weeks and was leaving in the middle of the night, well after even dad was asleep. 

Allison stalled in front of Luther's door, sighing softly she slipped a letter under it, and she turned to leave.

She was careful and quiet as she snuck down stairs, and as she reached the door the handle turned and opened. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming, but it was just Klaus, reeking of sex, weed, and alcohol, stumbling into her. He was unsteady, and his hands scrabbled against her shoulder as if trying to gain balance, or just for something to lean on, he was always very tactile.

Less so over the last couple of years.

"Heeeeey. What're you doing?" His breath reeked of alcohol, his skin was clammy, his body trembling with whatever he was on that night. 

Allison sighed, taking Klaus' hand, cold. Ice cold in a way it wasn't when they were younger. 

Klaus has always been a bit of a mess, at least since they were twelve. But especially since the last month or so.

Ben's death had hurt them all, and Klaus had gone off the deep end in a way Allison hadn't known possible.

But when Diego left, in the middle of the night without a word to anyone? Allison was pretty sure it had broken Klaus so completely it might have been almost irreparable. 

She never quite understood their friendship. From early childhood Klaus and Diego had been nearly inseparable. And they regarded each other highly, even as Klaus deteriorated into his pills and alcohol. 

Her and Klaus got on for obvious reasons. They enjoyed gossip magazines and fashion, and talking about all the cute celebrities and politician's kids they got to meet, or saw on the cover of magazines.

But she supposed Diego had been Klaus' friend the way Luther was hers. They talked about things like  _ training _ and  _ dad _ . How scared they were of Dr. Terminal, or the terrorist group they had to fight. If either of them ever cried they would have done that too.

(Allison was pretty sure Klaus hadn't shown a single emotion that wasn't aloofness since they were thirteen).

But, Klaus and Allison were  _ fun _ friends. 

Diego was Klaus'  _ important things  _ friend. 

She didn't know why, but they were.

And they'd been arguing a lot, recently. She never heard the words, but the anger and hurt coming from them both was enough. It started at Ben's funeral when Klaus was so high he needed to lean against Diego just to stand up.

It ended when, a couple of weeks ago, Diego left. 

And the fact that Diego left the day after he and Klaus had gotten into a shouting match, one where there was door slamming and Klaus, of all people, had shoved and punched at Luther when he tried to calm him down… 

Well Allison was pretty sure Klaus was blaming himself for it. She didn't  _ know _ if it was his fault, if it was bad timing, or if maybe he was just upset to be left behind, Allison hadn't asked.

As far as Klaus was concerned Diego was non-existent.

They were all blaming themselves for a lot of things, so she could see Klaus adding one more thing to the list, though.

Tonight seemed to be even worse than usual, though. His eyes were tired and sunken in, surrounded by dark rings, his arms bruised, smile forced. She thought she could see fingerprints on his shoulders and neck, and he hadn't been on a mission in a long time.

So she made a decision.

  
  


"I was looking for you, go get your things." Allison said gently. It wasn't what she had planned. She wanted to go quietly, without anyone knowing.

But Allison was about to lose her  _ important things  _ friend, and she could still really use her fun friend.

She thought Klaus could use his fun friend too. 

And maybe Allison could be his important things friend. 

Klaus blinked slowly, undoubtedly trying to process what she was saying through the fog of drugs."We're going on a mission?" He asked, voice slurred, fake smile turning into a frown. Klaus pulled in on himself, arms wrapped around his middle. 

"No, we're  _ leaving _ . For good. Like I can take on LA without you." She said with a gentle smile.

Klaus' whole face lit up, the first genuine smile she had seen on him in a very long time, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. If Klaus ever cried, she thought he might have in that moment. 

" _ Yes,  _ yes yes please thank you." He said into her hair before racing upstairs. 

As he was gathering his things, Vanya toddled half asleep into the living room, a plate of sandwiches in her hand.

Allison tried not to roll her eyes, but it had been over four years, Five wasn't coming back and there was no reason for her to keep trying. 

They had a… tenuous relationship anyway. They never clicked, and Vanya always kept to herself.

She had her hobbies anyway, (a lot of hobbies, reading and music and writing, and she could do them whenever she wanted,  _ why? _ ) she didn't need Allison like Luther or Klaus did.

"What's… going on?" Vanya asked, gripping her plate tightly. 

"Nothing, Vanya." Allison said, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation.

"You're leaving too?" she said softly. 

And then Klaus came down. He had a suitcase in one hand, and an entire armful of clothes in the other. "I found some shit dad doesn't use." Klaus said, shaking his suitcase handle a bit.

"That's… great, Klaus." Allison said, eyeing her stumbling brother with open confusion.

"You're  _ both _ leaving?"

Klaus stilled, eyeing Vanya with a look he only ever reserved for Seven. Allison knew that whatever feelings she had for Vanya, Klaus felt ten-fold.

But they were all annoyed by her in some way. 

"If she's coming I'm not." Klaus said with a frown.

Allison rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to invite Vanya. She wouldn't even  _ like _ it. Vanya didn't  _ like _ anything (including them, Allison remembered her never wanting to play). But Vanya shrunk back like what Klaus said bothered her, even though she never liked Klaus in the  _ first _ place. 

Allison knew, she had snuck a peek into Vanya's journal once, she called him lazy and ungrateful. And maybe that was true  _ now _ but not always.

She had never told Klaus that, but maybe he had found out another way.

"Where are you going?" Vanya asked.

Klaus eyed the plate and picked up two halves of one of the sandwiches, viciously biting into one. "None of your business." 

Allison rolled her eyes "We're leaving. I mean the Academy is over. Nothing's keeping us here."

"Don't know why you're still here anyway, you weren't really part of it." Klaus muttered. He glanced over his shoulder and scoffed at something.

Allison hoped he wasn't hallucinating.

Vanya's lip quivered, putting the plate on the floor and hugged her middle. "I'm part of the family too, Klaus." Vanya said.

Klaus snorted "You can keep it." He muttered, heading out of the front door.

Allison sighed, "By, Vanya. See you around, ok?" Allison said, offering a one-armed hug that Vanya refused. Allison wished she could be surprised. 

She got outside and Klaus was already fiddling with  _ Apollo _ . One of the three Rolls Royces dad had. The only one not in a bland black color. The only convertible. 

Allison was so glad Klaus had actual taste, even when he was high as a kite. 

_ Hermes  _ and  _ Athena _ were still sitting quietly. 

Five once said the cars were named after Greek gods, but when Allison researched them she didn't see how those three were at all relatable to them. But Luther reckoned they were just dad's favorites when she asked him.

Klaus had said dad couldn't have favorites if he didn't like anything.

Luther told Klaus that just because dad didn't like  _ him _ didn't mean he didn't like the rest of them. 

Klaus ignored them for over a week after that until she rumored Luther to apologize. 

"You have the keys?" She asked, startling Klaus.

Klaus stared up at her as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. "No? I can't even drive." 

So Allison went back to get the key.

As soon as they were packed Klaus collapsed into the passenger seat and promptly fell asleep. Or passed out.

So Allison had full control of the radio, and she let the top roll down. 

Allison had been driving for almost four hours before pulling into a rest stop so they could refuel and use the bathroom.

She was exhausted but she felt better than she knew she could.

Klaus groaned loudly from his seat when she nudged him to get up, trying to shield his eyes from the rising sun. "Fuck." He mumbled, turning in his seat, looking for something. He stilled, looking at empty air, and then turning to face Allison. "Oh, thank Christ, I thought you were that Vic asshole." Klaus said, relaxing in his seat. "What're we doing with dad's car?"

Allison sighed, and filled him in on what was happening. 

She didn't ask about Vic, she was just glad Klaus would be away from him.

Klaus had terrible taste in partners.

They wandered around the rest stop, Klaus was eyeing some cheap, flowy skirts. "Thanks for taking me with you." Klaus said softly, running his fingers through the fleece of an overly large hoodie. Klaus pulled it and a bright orange skirt off the racks.

"I think the purple skirt would look better." Allison said.

"The material is thicker, and the color is more vibrant." He said frowning.

Allison looked at him. "I mean you're really pale, so darker colors look nice on you." She said.

"The sweater is black…"

Allison had to concede his point.

They purchased a few snacks and drinks along with Klaus' new clothes, and Klaus changed out of his light tank top and too tight pants for his new clothing.

He was completely swamped by the sweater and Allison couldn't help but laugh. "You look comfortable."

"Hmm." 

_ Touchy _ . Allison rolled the windows and roof down and they were off. 

It was about twenty minutes when Allison realized Klaus had put the heat on. 

"Oh, come on it's like 70° out." She said, shutting the heat off.

"Bitch." Klaus muttered, rummaging through his jeans pockets and pulling out a bag of pills and popped one in his mouth.

Allison tried not to be offended by it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Mostly so I can stop thinking about them xD

Klaus had finally  _ finally _ warmed up some. He pulled off his hoodie and replaced it with his tank top once more. 

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch, you're my favorite sibling, you know that?" He said looking at Ben.

Ben raised an eyebrow, and looked to Allison. 

Allison was Klaus' second favorite. 

"Nevermind, you're my favorite." He told her. She actually wanted him around. He'd been worried no one had.

Vic hadn't, and Daphne hadn't, and Lex hadn't, or Luther, or Five, or Vanya, or anyone else. 

At least they acted like they didn't. But who pretended they  _ didn't  _ like someone.

"Klaus, that's your fifth pill, you need to slow down." Ben said, leaning over from the back seat.

Klaus groaned, moving to look out the window. "It's  _ cold _ ." He said. He was cold a lot. Klaus doesn't think he felt warmth in a  _ long  _ time. Not without his little happy pills. 

"Oh…" he muttered, looking around for the baggie. He should take one, he was feeling good but they might make him feel  _ better _ . 

"You just took one, Klaus." Two voices said at the same time. "Jeez, one at a time." He muttered.

At least it was only two. Klaus wished it was only one, but Ben never went away no matter how hard Klaus tried.

"Klaus, maybe wait until our next rest stop." Allison suggested. Klaus grabbed her hand, raised slightly to play with the radio. Her hand was  _ soft _ and clean, and warm, and he could feel her pulse in her palm. 

Klaus _knew_ he had a pulse, he felt it whenever someone gripped his neck too tightly, and he felt his heart in his throat whenever he thought about… things he'd spent the last five years, and fifty dollars to forget about, but it still didn't feel as warm and alive as Allison's.

"Uh, Klaus, I need my hand back." Allison's voice said, though it was hard to hear through the blood pumping from… somewhere.

"Which one's your hand?" He had three, and he couldn't remember which ones belonged to him. 

Then one of them moved on its own. "This one Klaus." 

Klaus blinked a few times. "Right." He said, missing the feeling of the warmth. 

He sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He could feel his hands through the material of his skirt and he wished he had a blanket or gloves. 

Cold hands weren't any fun.

Ben got close, leaning in towards Klaus and he jerked away.

Better to try and forget him now.

But Ben looked miserable when Klaus ignored him. Would it really be that bad to talk to him? Klaus didn't know how long it would take, after all, so… "Sorry." Klaus muttered, staring at the swirly patterns in his skirt.

"You didn't do anything?"

"It's ok, Klaus…"

Klaus shook his head, he should stop being mean to people. 

But he didn't really see the point in being nice. 

Everyone left anyway. Or they never left. What was he talking about?

"Oh, Klaus, it's that new song I told you about." Allison said, voice tearing through the fog in his brain. Klaus was starting to think maybe it wasn't just E he had taken. 

Klaus focused on the song, smiling at it. It sounded warm, so Klaus closed his eyes to enjoy the sounds. "It's beautiful." He agreed.

Allison laughed, which meant it was probably not meant to be  _ beautiful _ , but Klaus felt beautiful listening to it, so that was ok.

"I'm glad you like it so much." Allison said.

The breeze started to feel comforting, rather than biting cold. Klaus felt relieved. 

"Thanks for getting me out of the house." It had been another hour before Klaus said it. He was a bit more clear headed, but still buzzed enough to not feel terrible. 

He also didn't know if Klaus would have survived being in the house much longer. He didn't know what he'd do out on the streets alone.

He glanced back. Well, alone with Ben.

Klaus wasn't… he wouldn't have made it, he'd be dead or something, probably. He wasn't cut out for much, but definitely not… well anything, he guessed.

So he probably wouldn't have survived. 

Cool, cool. 

Also their house was depressing, and just being miles away from it made him feel better.

"I thought it would do us both some good to finally leave. I'll miss it though, a bit."

Klaus sighed, glancing over at Ben who was reading in the back seat. "That's because you have good memories." Klaus said, letting his head fall against the window frame and closing his eyes.

Klaus had  _ some _ good memories. But most of them were cold, dark, pain, screaming, clawing, biting, wires, trapped.

"Klaus, are you ok?"

"Klaus, just focus on your breathing." Ben said gently. But Klaus was  _ trying _ to breathe, and he couldn't, and he was stuck, and he was trying to open the door, but dad wouldn't let him out, and the wires were itchy, when suddenly he stumbled out, warm hands holding him up, lowering him to sit.

"Hey, you ok? You were hyperventilating."

Klaus clung to his sister tightly, feeling her pulse and trying to concentrate on it. He nodded once he caught his breath. "I'm fine." He said, hands shaking as he went to find his pills or a joint. 

"Maybe you should wait a little longer, Klaus… There's a state trooper nearby, we don't want to get in trouble." Allison said. 

Klaus didn't really care if he got in trouble, but Allison didn't deserve it. "Fine, help me up." He said, and she did, pulling him up off the ground.

"And you have good memories, you have to." Allison said as the world started moving again. "Maybe… maybe try thinking about those?"

He looked over to Ben, who was giving him a look that suggested he should agree with Allison.

He couldn't.

"I guess." He muttered instead, watching the scenery go by. He knew there had to be good somewhere deep down, but it was all tainted, and black, and grey, and the little bits of color he could see were ripped, and torn, and red. 

Klaus hated the color red almost as much as he hated the color black.

"What about the games we used to play?"

What about the way you forced yourself into something that wasn't yours in the first place.

"Or when we used to sneak out to Griddy's to eat doughnuts?"

Or when dad found out and started locking them in their rooms at night and put cameras by their doors and windows?

"That never happened?" Allison asked, looking at Klaus. 

That pulled Klaus out of his thoughts, mainly because he didn't think he'd said anything out loud. 

"What didn't happen?"

"The locks and cameras thing. Dad never did that."

Klaus frowned, turning to Ben who looked just as confused.

"Yes he did?" Klaus said. "Me and-" and Klaus didn't want to think about the  _ absolute betrayal _ he'd been dealing with. "Well, we definitely had cameras at our door and window. I remember dismantling them."

Klaus also remembered the ten hours he'd spent locked in the Mausoleum afterwards, but now that he was thinking about it they were probably unrelated.

"Oh, you mean the hallway and alley cameras we had?" Allison said after a moment, and recognition bloomed on Ben's face. "They weren't for you, Klaus. Dad said he'd heard noises, Luther helped him put them up."

"Oh…" Klaus relaxed a bit, he didn't doubt for a second that's what Allison and Luther were told (and Klaus didn't know if he should believe it or not), but he was just glad he hadn't imagined them, and he said as much.

"I didn't mean to confuse you." Allison said.

Klaus thought he could believe that. 

"The cameras were gone from our rooms when we were what, twelve, thirteen? Remember?"

Klaus  _ did _ remember their in-room cameras. And he thanked himself 100% for their removal. "Ah, teenage hormones, Reginald Hargreeves' worst nightmare."

Allison let out a snort, which meant he had amused her. Klaus smiled at that and sat up a bit, letting his arm muscles loosen so he could talk with his hands. 

Klaus was glad they had finally healed, and while _some_ people had been furious for his new tattoos, Allison and Ben had found them amusing, and their opinions were the only ones that mattered. 

He was  _ The Séance _ after all. And now he didn't have to  _ say _ 'Hello' or 'Goodbye' to people.

Klaus frowned a bit, glancing at Ben. He was smiling, and that was nice… He liked it when his siblings smiled.

"Pogo found the magazine, was it?" She asked, looking between him and the road, taking a glance at the inevitably empty air he was looking at. 

The 'magazine' was a Playboy he had found in a dumpster outside of Griddy's one night. It really completed the whole plan.

Klaus felt a spark of warmth for his sister, and he grabbed her free hand in his once more.

Bless her, she was trying. 

He could try too.

"Him better than mom, dad never listens to her, even though she  _ actually _ knows what the hell she's talking about most of the time."

"Dad's face was  _ so _ red. ("From anger, I doubt he was embarrassed by such 'mundane' feelings.") I think even Five was impressed with your tirade." Ben said from the back seat. 

Klaus snorted, he did spend a  _ lot  _ of time researching the biological and physiological impacts of pubescence, and how they needed privacy.

Also Klaus had gotten his hands on a  _ Cosmopolitan  _ and he managed to throw in a few 'unnecessarily salacious facts I didn't need to hear, Number Four.'

"Five helped me with the research, I just don't think he expected me to sum it all up so…" 

"Thoroughly?" Allison offered, and Klaus responded by snapping his fingers and pointing at her. 

"Precisely." 

The next hour was pleasant and quiet, music blasting loud as he, Allison, and Ben sang along to everything, even if they didn't know the words.

Klaus felt better in this moment than he had in a long time. 

Then he realized something. "Hey! There's no state trooper, Allison!"

She looked at him, smiling sheepishly. "There  _ could _ be?" 

Klaus threw a crumpled up napkin at her, but he smiled. He didn't know if it was the buzz of the pills or the gorgeous weather, and his sister just... radiating warmth and energy Klaus couldn't muster himself, but he felt good. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip continues .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention, right now, is happening in like 2006/7?
> 
> So, that's going to be fun. 
> 
> I'm also still deciding on the technology, but it might be an anachronistic combination of technologies, I might have some fun with it.

Allison and Klaus made another pit stop, first filling the car with gas before going inside. This rest stop was larger, with several little eateries in it. They stopped at one that served breakfast, and the two of them sat down at a booth.

The food was a little greasy, very heavy, and probably one of the best things she'd ever tasted. Klaus, by the looks of it, enjoyed it too.

"You know, this whole 'new start new life thing', it feels good."

Allison wasn't sure she believed him. He still looked tired and twitchy. It could be the drugs, or maybe the hyperventilating from before. 

She had never seen Klaus like that. Ben would have trouble breathing after missions, Luther during a bad training session, Diego, even, only once after their tattoos. Never Klaus, never Five, never her.

Vanya didn't count, whatever was wrong with her was so bad she needed actual medication for it.

"It'll be good. California is supposed to be so warm and beautiful!" Allison said, reaching over to grip Klaus' hand. 

Klaus smiled, a nice, real smile, and he squeezed her hand tightly. She missed him being like this, cuddly, and bubbly and open.

"I'm…" he seemed to be thinking. "Maybe I'll stop… with the drugs." 

Allison's eyes widened, and he glanced over to something, probably the group of a chattering family, before looking back to her.

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Klaus. It'll be so good for you, for both of us." She said, trying to encourage him. Maybe she'd get  _ old _ Klaus back, the one who didn't leave at night and come back too drunk or high to remember his name (and he hated when they called him Four or Séance, but sometimes it was the only way to get his attention). 

He didn't sound  _ particularly _ confident in his own words. But… well it was a start. 

Right?

"Yeah… yeah, hey come with me and we'll toss these." Klaus said, patting his hoodie pocket, the sound of crinkling plastic indicating the baggie his drugs were in.

He glanced at something again, and Allison  _ really _ hoped whatever he's been taking hasn't completely messed with his brain. She should probably ask him what he keeps looking at. Or maybe let him tell her when he was ready?

Luther usually needed to be asked, so she didn't know.

But, they headed into one of the bathrooms, locking the door behind them. Allison watched excitedly as Klaus upended his little baggie into the toilet and flushed the multi-colored pills down the drain.

"I'm really proud of you, Klaus." She said. 

He smiled up at her, kind of sad, but determined, she thought. 

They left the rest stop not long after, and found a motel to stay in for the night.

Klaus was a bit tense, but Allison knew it was just the withdrawals he had to be feeling.

He was also muttering to himself, but he did that normally. 

She was pretty sure?

Maybe not.

She'd have to read up on drug use and the effects it had on the brain to help him better. 

She would  _ also _ have to know what he took, which might be harder.

"Just sit down, we can watch t.v. and I brought my nail polish." She said, pulling on his hoodie sleeve. "We can paint each other's nails."

"How do we do that?" He muttered. 

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. Sometimes Klaus really didn't make sense. "The big box right there?" She said, pointing to the television.

Klaus stilled a bit, letting out a huff. "Right." He said. "Right, ok." He said, climbing into the bed.

They were both dressed comfortably, and sat cross-legged in front of each other. 

"Black, right?" Allison asked.

Klaus stared at his nails, frowning. "Do you have green?" He asked. 

Allison was surprised, Klaus always asked for black nail polish, even now Klaus' toenails had chipped black paint on them. "I have one with sparkles in it." She offered, a bit confused. 

He splayed his hands out for her to paint. Well, it  _ was _ a new start, maybe that meant changing up his look.

"Oh, when we get there we can go shopping  _ properly _ . That'll be so much fun."

Klaus smiled at that "You can finally get one of those ugly track suits everyone is wearing."

And Allison had no idea what he was talking about, but he did sneak out more often than her.

When his nails were done Allison plugged in her blow dryer so they would dry, and he could do hers. 

She went with a yellow color, also with sparkles in it. 

His work was… messier than usual, but Allison let it slide. He  _ did _ help clean up the edges when he was done, so she couldn't be too upset. 

They watched movies that were playing on the cable channels they had, and it only reminded Allison more of what she was heading to do. 

"What do you think you want to do when we get there? Do you want to act too?"

Klaus shook his head. "I'm done with the spotlight, thanks." He said. 

Allison chuckled.

"Ok, sure Klaus." She said, knowing Klaus loved being the center of attention, years of doing whatever he could to insert himself into what everyone was doing was enough proof of that. 

Klaus sighed. 

"We'll figure something out for you." She said, ruffling his head. 

He leaned over, resting his on her shoulder. "Did I say thanks for taking me with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, Klaus, you did." She said, rolling her eyes. But she was glad he wanted to be there with her. Allison wasn't sure she could or wanted to do this on her own. 

At some point they both fell asleep because Allison woke up to Klaus talking, pleading, really, in his sleep. She turned, bleary eyed, to Klaus.

His face was scrunched up and he looked… scared, maybe. It was dark, and Allison was half-asleep. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook it.

And suddenly he let out a startled yelp, and his hands pushed him away from her until he fell off the bed. 

"Klaus?" She moved to the edge of the bed to peer down at him.

Klaus was breathing heavily, staring up at her with wide eyes. "Allison…"

"Are you ok? What happened?" 

Klaus glanced down, then over his shoulder, and then all around the room. He shook his head a bit, shakily getting to his feet. "Nightmare, nothing." He said, looking for… something.

His clothes, she realized. "Klaus, whatever it was it was just a dream, go back to bed." She said, getting up to grip his elbow gently. 

Klaus didn't stop rummaging around through his clothes. 

He was looking for his pills.

"We threw them out, remember?" She said, trying to pull Klaus away. 

"Shit, I thought I had kept some." He muttered. 

That hurt a bit, had he lied? Or had whatever his nightmare had been about been that bad?

"Klaus, new starts, right? Come on, we'll watch more t.v…. You can tell me about the dream if you want." She offered, motioning for Klaus to come over.

Allison could do this, comfort her brother in a time of need. He looked at her, and she could see he was hesitant, but he complied and crawled back into the bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't realized I gave Allison and Klaus their respective chapters until now xD.

Klaus didn't really want to talk about _anything._ "It was just… It doesn't matter." He mumbled, trying to talk around a lump in his throat. 

Because it _didn't_ , dad had fucked with all of them, right? So they _all_ had nightmares sometimes, and how could he explain it to someone who doesn't?

Of course he was pretty sure theirs didn't have a chorus of ghosts wailing at them.

He wanted to rip his hair out. There were only three ghosts in the room, the dozen or so others weren't _real_ … for now, but they always came back, following him. But these new guys, they weren't _particularly_ loud, but the blood dripping from their bodies was more than enough, thank you very much. He was pressed up against Allison, and he's pretty sure he had stolen all of the blankets.

Allison was playing with his hair, which was _nice,_ and relaxing, and he could try and focus on that instead of the legless wonder sobbing in the corner.

He hated sobriety, why did he think this was a good idea? He hadn't been properly sober in… five years? 

Allison was looking at him with a weird expression.

Right, focus on _good_ things.

Klaus looked over to the t.v. and rolled his eyes.

Or mediocre things.

The show they had put on was about some… extreme street magician? Maybe? Klaus was pretty sure he'd seen a few acquaintances of his wear similar clothing. He glanced over at his pants, and they were pretty similar, and definitely not Klaus' originally.

"He's… kind of good looking in his own way." Allison said, tilting her head. 

"Yeah, he's got that emo bad-boy vibe." Klaus agreed. But Klaus was _already_ an emo bad-boy. So he'd let Allison have him.

When he told her this she burst out into a fit of giggles that made Klaus smile.

"What? Is that what you call yourself?"

"It's true!" He said "I don't have that stupid hair though."

"No, you don't." Allison agreed.

And then he accidentally made eye-contact, and the woman, whose chest wound oozed with her every breath, lumbered towards him. Klaus could feel his body trembling, and he looped his arm around Allison's trying to ignore the woman.

He really wished he hadn't thrown those pills out. He had felt so _good_ earlier, and now, the ghosts, it was too much.

It was always too much. 

And he… well, he was _Klaus_ , wasn't he? Too much, not enough, story of his life.

"Are you ok? You can't be cold." Allison said, frowning at him.

And he shouldn't be cold, because he was covered in warm fabric, yet he felt cold now. 

Klaus' breath caught in his throat, and he shook his head, managed to squeak out; "A little..." But how did he explain to someone that his powers tormented him every day of his life? When he had never had to tell someone that before.

Diego just… understood. And Klaus hated thinking about him, because he just _left,_ and they were supposed to go together, but when he told him about Ben…

Ben who was _also_ gone, because he didn't have to be stuck with the ghosts the way Klaus did. Ben, who hadn't had seventeen years of dealing with them, and somehow dealt with them worse than Klaus did. 

Maybe it was because sometimes Ben could see the ghosts he created.

Those were also Klaus' least favorite.

Or maybe he was better at dealing with them. Ben wasn't here hiding under the blankets like they'd protect him, after all.

  
  


"Is it withdrawals?" She asked, and that assessment was _interesting_ , if inaccurate. 

For now anyway.

Shit, he didn't want to deal with this.

"I'll do some research to help you through it, tomorrow, you're… well I'll help with what I can." Allison said.

Klaus was… touched, even if it wasn't exactly what was right.

Klaus swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Actually-"

Allison smiled, pulling Klaus into a hug, cutting him off. "I'm really proud of you." 

For what? He was exactly as pathetic and scared of his powers as he always has been? 

And he had _no_ idea how to explain that to her. 

"It… isn't withdrawal." Klaus said slowly.

Allison frowned "What, then?"

Klaus chewed on his lip "It's uhm… my powers…"

And Allison seemed to realize what he meant, and Klaus was grateful she seemed to understand. 

"They must be acting weird because of… body chemistry? It'll be ok, Klaus, I mean you'll get used to them again." 

What? 

When had he ever been used to them?

"Just try and get some rest." She said.

"Uh…"

"It's fine, I mean we all had issues with our powers, it makes sense they'd reset or something, because you haven't been using them recently."

Klaus stared at Allison. "Right." Klaus said, because he genuinely didn't know what to say to that. 

"We'll get your powers back to normal in no time." 

"Allison, you're beautiful." He said, because if he didn't say something he'd be screaming. 

"Ok, Veronica, I hear you, I can let you be a grump."

Klaus huffed "Thanks, Heather." He muttered back, trying to sound more amused than he felt. 

Klaus didn't sleep.

At all. 

Not that he _ever_ slept anymore without help. He could _really_ use a drink. Or Xanax. Oxie… Heroin... Coke, then he wouldn't be tired... 

But no, he was stuck watching reruns of _Full House ._ Whatever the fuck _that_ was. The little one was annoying as shit, but he could appreciate the three-way gay polygamy thing going on. 

"Oh." Klaus muttered when a woman appeared on screen and started cuddling up to the one with the hair.

Well, the four-way _bi_ polygamy thing. 

Klaus got up, grabbed his pants and switched his hoodie for his tank top. 

"Where are you going?" Ben asked, appearing the fuck out of nowhere.

"Out? I'll be back." He said. He couldn't stand the saccharine bullshit, and the screaming ghosts. 

Well he lasted longer than he should have.

"Klaus, you said you'd get sober." 

And the _scolding_ ghost. 

Klaus would like there to be _no_ ghosts. 

"I say a lot of things, it's not my fault she believed me." Klaus muttered. 

Ben dropped his head. "You don't have to be a liar."

Klaus scoffed. "You don't have to follow me. Go away." 

Ben didn't, of course. Because he was desperate for attention and Klaus was the only person he could talk to.

And… well they _never_ left when they got attached. It was bothersome. 

"If I were a drug dealer where would I go…" Klaus muttered. 

"Jail."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You _see_ them. How do you not get it?"

"Because maybe if you actually tried controlling them it wouldn't be an issue." 

Klaus felt his chest tighten. "I'll get right on that." He murmured, rubbing his chest. 

He _tried,_ Ben, thanks. Many _many_ years of being locked in cold, murky mausoleums, and the cemeteries, and the supposedly (but also actually) haunted houses, he's _tried._

But he wasn't going to be better. He was what he was, a failure and a half on a good day, and it wasn't going to change now was it? 

"Maybe just talk to Allison about what's bothering you. Properly, I heard your conversation. She wants to help."

Klaus shook his head. She wanted to help with his _addiction_. As soon as he tried telling her about Ben or the others he'd get shut down.

_Again_. 

No thank you.

"Why not, Klaus?"

"Because Diego _knew_ what the hell I was talking about and Allison _doesn't,_ so why do you think she'd be _more_ help."

Ben didn't say anything so Klaus took it as a victory. 

It took awhile but he finally found something promising.

He checked his pockets before remembering he was out of cash, and the stuff he had stolen from dad was still in the car.

"Well, more than one way to skin a cat." He muttered. Klaus sauntered into the alley, an easy smile on his face.

He knew Ben would walk away. And he _did_ , thankfully, whenever Klaus planned on _getting to business_.

He was feeling quite mellow by the time he got back to the motel. Ben looked at him in disappointment, but Klaus didn't give a single shit. His limbs were slowly becoming nice and loose and heavy all at once, like he could melt into a puddle any second.

He managed to change into his nice comfortable warm, soft, cozy hoodie, and slid into bed next to Allison who would _never_ even know the difference. 

The sweet sensation of nothingness finally overtook him, and he finally managed to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Tanner-Gladstone-Katsopolis (né:Cochran, I see you season 1)-Donaldson residence is not polygamist.
> 
> 2\. I barely remember Criss Angel but my brother and I watched the heck out of that show, and I will reference it forever.
> 
> 3\. I've only ever seen the movie version of Heathers, and it's very. 
> 
> 4\. Yeah, Klaus isn't sober, guys. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is trying, and Klaus mildly traumatizes a couple of graduates.

Allison was a little bothered by just _how_ asleep Klaus was. They were supposed to have left an hour ago, and he simply mumbled something and turned over when she tried to wake him. She guessed whatever had woken him up had really taken its toll on him, until she spotted a bit of plastic sticking out of his haphazardly thrown pants. 

She frowned, she wanted to dump everything, but she didn't want Klaus to hate her. Instead she sat in one of the chairs, watching television, waiting until he woke up. 

When he finally did she made sure to smile at him before throwing the pants in his face. The minute he realized the she found out about the drugs, his face fell, and she was rather satisfied by it. 

"Asshole." She said, crossing her arms.

"Bitch." Klaus said back, pulling his pants on. He looked upset, but how did he think she felt. He _lied_ and went back out to onto more drugs after saying he would get sober. 

"You said you were going to quit, I said I would help. You'll thank me, we should toss them again." She said, letting the anger ease away. It _was_ the first time he'd attempted to stop using, she supposed, and it was only a day. "You could have woken me up, you know. I would have stayed up with you, you didn't have to go out." 

Allison eyed Klaus, who looked around a little helplessly as he fiddled with the bag. 

Allison sighed. 

Well she _did_ promise to help him, and she wanted to be a good sister, so she would. "I'll do it for you." She offered, holding a hand out. 

Klaus tilted his head, glancing at something, and boy did she wish she knew what, before he let out a sigh. "Fine." He muttered, handing the bag to her. 

She smiled gently at Klaus before going to throw them out in the trash. He had to know she was on his side.

Then Allison went to check out as Klaus packed up the few things they took out if the car and their bags, and stashed them in the trunk. 

They stopped at a diner first. And it reminded Allison of Griddy's, with a severe lack of doughnuts. It was nice and comfortable.They both ordered waffles, something they rarely got back home. 

Then a girl and a boy, about their age both walked over as they ate, clearly excited. 

"Oh my G-d, I can't believe The Rumor and The Séance are eating breakfast here! We're such big fans. Can we get your autographs?" The girl asked. "Are Spaceboy and The Kraken here too?"

"Just us today." Allison said, and grinned brightly, motioning for the little book they had. It was small, fake leather bound, with the name of a school on it. The pages were folded into little triangles, but there were some other signatures already visible. "Could you write like… a 'congratulations on graduating high school' message?" The boy asked.

"Of course!" Allison said brightly, taking the pen and writing in her flowy, cursive _'Congratulations on graduating, good luck for your future and beyond. - Allison Hargreeves'_

She copied the same message on the girl's book, before both headed to Klaus. 

She could see his jaw tick, and she hoped he wouldn't do something stupid. 

Klaus then plastered a smile on his face, and spent a good five minutes writing in both books, folding them into those little triangles, zipping them back up, and handing them to their respective owners. 

They walked away, giggling excitedly. 

"That was so sweet. They must have met a lot of celebrities to have those little books, we should ask them about it." Allison said, still watching them. 

They were smiling at the messages they wrote, which was so heartwarming. She was glad she could do that to people.

"They're for their high school graduation. Some friends of mine had them." Klaus, pushing at his waffles before violently jabbing one with his fork, and biting into it without cutting it first. 

"Why would your friends even have those? They couldn't have been able to graduate."

Klaus shrugged as he chewed his food. "My friends weren't stupid just because they smoked weed." Klaus said.

Allison doubted that was _all_ they did, but it clearly bothered Klaus so she let it slide. "Why would a school give out autograph books anyway?"

"So their friends can leave messages for them to… I don't know, remember them by?" Klaus shrugged. 

Allison frowned slightly. "We should have gotten something like that." 

Klaus snorted, glancing over to the side again, before rolling his eyes. "Right, sure. 'I'm the leader, it was nice knowing you. -Luther' or 'Hey, sorry I couldn't stay here long enough to reach adulthood. -Five.' Come on, half our siblings weren't even aroun-" 

"I heard a rumor that you stopped talking." Allison snapped.

Klaus frowned. She knew he would realize she used her powers, only because he knew her, she wished it was easy to confuse her siblings as it jt was to confuse a their or terrorist. But it was still satisfying to see him struggle to speak.

"Stop being such an asshole, Klaus. I don't know _what_ your problem is but you're being _awful_." Allison hissed before going back to her meal.

She remembered, now, why Luther was always so annoyed by Klaus. He never knew when he was being too much. It was fine, though, just a rocky beginning, and she wouldn't regret taking him with her.

Even if she did right now. 

They would... patch things up and sort them out. 

He always had to go for the harsh blow, though. And Five was a sore spot for everyone. So was Ben, but well… Ben's situation was so definite. They had all _seen_ him, lying there, dead. 

Five was just _gone_. And Klaus swore up and down he wasn't dead, and they didn't really have a choice but to believe him… but still. 

It was hard.

Allison and Five weren't close, but he was their brother and Klaus didn't have to bring him up like that. 

She looked back at the sound of a gasp, and the two teens glanced back at them, throwing Klaus a horrified glare. 

Klaus grinned at them, waving his fingers at them. 

"What did you write, Klaus?" Allison asked. She hoped they didn't stop liking them, but if Klaus was in a mood like this… She hoped it wasn't awful and threatening. 

She waited for a response but Klaus just sat there grinning at her. She scoffed, placing money on the table and dragging him out of the diner. 

She would just try to think about _good_ things. Like how they were getting closer to California, and how once there they would find a nice place to stay. She imagined her first movie role, something dramatic, and _big_. She didn't have to start out in a small nothing movie. 

Or maybe acting classes, first? She'd only done a few PSA commercials when she was younger with Klaus, and sometimes Luther or Diego. "Should I do acting classes?" She asked. 

Klaus looked at her, eyebrow raised. 

"Seriously?" She said.

Klaus blinked, pointed to his mouth, and then gestured broadly to her. 

"I'm not playing charades with you." She muttered.

It took her ten more minutes before she remembered she'd rumored him. "Oh! Klaus I'm sorry. I heard a rumor you could talk again."

"Thanks." He said, leaning back against his seat's headrest. 

So Allison was an asshole too, cool cool. 

"I drew a hand giving them the middle finger, but I made the middle finger look like a dick." Klaus said, smirking. 

Allison cackled. She wanted to be absolutely horrified, but the thought was hilarious. It certainly explained why they had acted the way they had.

So much for new friends, they didn't have an address or phone number yet, so they couldn't really keep in contact anyway.

Klaus grinned at her, and those thoughts disappeared. She had one of her best friends with her, and once they settled down they would make more. 

It was nightfall when they finally saw the cityscape of LA. They leaned forward a bit to look at it better through their windshield. 

"We'll need to find a place to stay until we can get an apartment." Allison said. She felt breathless with the excitement thrumming through her. 

Klaus had gone completely silent, eyeing the city with wide eyes. "Can I pick the place we stay?" He asked, sitting back.

The city wasn't anything like their own. Much brighter, it seemed magical. 

"I guess so?" Allison said, distracted by the sounds and lights outside. 

They ended up in a small motel on the edge of the city, the only place only place they could get on such short notice. Klaus was pretty persistent in checking the available rooms before picking one, and Allison had to rumor the concierge to make it happen.

Allison was more than a little pissed that the room ended up being pretty gross. Allison had no idea how or why Klaus chose this one, when two rooms down was much nicer.

When they were left alone she asked him just that. 

Klaus opened his mouth but hesitated. "My powers." He said, like Allison had any idea what that meant. She had tried to be understanding the night before, but he still went out to get high. 

"Klaus, you talk to the dead, what does that have to do with motel rooms?" She said, gently. 

Klaus took a deep breath, looking off to the side. "I… they're… Sometimes they hang out in rooms where they've died."

Allison raised an eyebrow. She still didn't see the problem? "So make them go away? This room is terrible, Klaus."

Klaus looked back again. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"I can't." He said. Allison watched as Klaus' face turned red. Ok, don't _judge,_ obviously it bothers him. Even if it's kind of ridiculous 

"Why?" She hoped it didn't sound too harsh. Nice, not judging, obviously Klaus was going through something. Even if she thought it was his own fault. 

Klaus shrugged, like she was supposed to get anything useful from that. 

"Klaus…"

"I don't know!" He said, raising his hands, to let them fall to his sides. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and she had _no_ idea he had those on him. "Look, can I?" He asked. 

Allison nodded, and he lit the cigarette and sat down on the bed. 

"Is it because you still have drugs in your system?" She asked, because why else would it even be a problem?

Klaus shrugged, shook his head, and then shrugged again.

Allison needed to be supportive, she could do that. "Well, we'll figure out a way to get them to go away." She said, sitting down next to him and looping an arm through his. 

Klau's body relaxed, and Allison rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, for sure." He agreed, smiling at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're trying, but they're Hargreeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wish I had more fun tags, I'm seriously lacking x3.

"You should just tell her the _truth,_ Klaus." Ben hissed as, once again, Klaus stayed up. Though this time it was just his inability to sleep properly. He supposed years of having restless sleep would make it hard to have a normal one.

Klaus was getting incredibly annoyed with Ben. That wasn't particularly new, but still. 

Allison was fast asleep, and Klaus sat on the floor by the bed, playing with the little baggie he had fished out of the garbage. 

"It's stupid. It's so stupid." Klaus said, pulling his knees up.

"Yes, it is." 

Klaus knew it was, he _did_ , Ben, thank you. But he also knew she wouldn't get it. That it was his own fault, really, that he _couldn't_ control his powers. He knew that, but he didn't exactly know how to _stop_ it. And there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts right now.

Klaus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

He was just glad that there was blessed silence, so _very_ rare for him, and so Klaus focused on that. He leaned his head back against the bed to stare up at the ceiling. 

He wanted to sleep, but all he could do was think about that. Ben's suggestion of just 'laying down' wasn't particularly helpful.

Klaus ignored Ben's annoyed groan, popped a couple of pills, hid the baggie, and crawled into bed. 

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, a pain in his head. 

"Up and at 'em, Klaus. How is it you can even _sleep_ so late, even without an alarm clock I don't think I've ever slept past six-thirty." Allison said, almost too fast for Klaus' foggy brain to catch up. 

"Did you push me?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to see Allison through clouded eyes.

Allison shrugged, but the smirk on her face told all.

He loved Allison, he really did, but right now she had 'bitch' flashing in bright colors over her head.

She laughed when he told her this. 

Ben was looking at him with disdain, but he'd _tried_. Sort of. 

Well not really, but the calm he got was so _refreshing_ . And maybe he did kind of want the energy of E but he could _live_ without that, maybe… He was feeling pretty crappy.

Klaus groaned and sat up slowly.

The day was a bit of a blur, starting off with Klaus insisting they finally pawn off the stuff he stole from dad. The price they got for it wasn't _great_ , but Allison was able to get the pawnbroker to bump it up more than double the price even without her powers. 

"He was probably lowballing, anyway." Allison said. 

"You're _fantastic_." He said, kissing her cheek, holding her hand as they walked down the street. They wanted to get necessities before they did anything fun.

Ben was insistent, and since the asshole couldn't talk to Allison it was Klaus' job to be the buzzkill.

Klaus felt… pretty good, though.

Kind of.

He felt as good as he ever felt when he was nowhere near the Academy, at any rate. But any _obvious_ ghosts he could see (the gross, bloody, ones) were few in number, thankfully. He felt a bit more clear headed, the drugs leaving his system a bit more, and he wondered if maybe he could just… not use drugs except to sleep. That should be manageable. 

Klaus caught sight of one of the _very obviously dead guys_ and he felt nauseous. 

Not manageable, Christ on a cracker, why did so many people die so horrifically. 

"I know I am. Ok, so we need to find a place to live. Nice but affordable." Allison said grinning brightly, and that was nice. 

_Someone_ felt good. And that made him feel ok, kind of.

Klaus placed his head on Allison's shoulder, thankful for their similar height the way he was thankful for their similar clothing and shoe sizes. 

They soon found out that getting an apartment was much easier said than done. They, despite their father being ridiculously rich, did _not_ have enough money to do whatever they wanted with it. 

  
  


And, suddenly, Allison had a complex about using her powers when confronted with the reality of them needing to pay for an apartment?

"What do you _mean?_ Just 'hear a rumor' and we can have a _great_ place." Klaus hissed, pulling Allison to the side. 

"I don't _only_ want to rely on my powers for this."

Klaus huffed. "So you draw the line at getting us a home to live in, but not at rumoring Ben to do the Macarena for twenty minutes straight." Klaus said, crossing his arms. 

Ben looked pretty scandalized by that revelation. 

Allison groaned. "Fine. Oh! Compromise! I get us the apartment and we'll start paying for it properly afterwards." Allison said. 

Klaus shrugged, didn't make a difference to him one way or the other, once they had jobs it would be fine, at any rate.

"And the Macarena thing was _your_ idea." Allison said, and with the way she said it Klaus could have sworn she knew Ben was there to scold him.

Klaus laughed at Ben's face, to Ben's face, when he tried to throw a rock at Klaus only for his hand to go through. 

So, now they had an apartment. It was two bedrooms, a full, furnished kitchen. The living room and bedrooms were completely bare, but that was alright. They brought their suitcases up and stood around a bit, just staring at the empty rooms. 

Klaus oddly felt at home. No gross taxidermy, no disgustingly ornate, uncomfortable furniture. No _dad_ . It was _perfect_. If very, very boring. 

"We should worry about food first, right?" Allison asked, and Klaus glanced over to Ben because he was far smarter than either of them, and he'd been playing at looking out for them all day.

"Yeah, food is good." Ben said, which Klaus parroted back to Allison.

She gave him a weird look, and Klaus had to look down at himself to make sure he didn't look weird or something. "What?"

Allison pursed her lips, glancing at the floor. "Why do you keep looking over your shoulder like that?"

Klaus felt cold again. He hugged himself tightly, glancing at Ben who simply shrugged helplessly. 

Well fuck him.

Then again, she _did_ think he was relatively sober, so maybe now she'd believe him about Ben? 

Maybe he could tell her without her freaking out on him…

He glanced at Ben who nodded.

"Uhm… I can see Ben's ghost. And it's… weird because-"

"Klaus…"

Oh, no that was… That was not the voice of someone who believed him. Ok, so that was a bad idea. Great. Ok. 

Klaus felt his chest tighten again, until she hugged him. Klaus took a shaky breath and hugged her back because maybe she _did_ believe him.

"I know you think you see Ben, but he wouldn't… stay here." Allison said gently.

Klaus wondered how someone could be so comforting while doing such an amazing job of driving him insane. 

"You don't believe me." He said softly, and he knew she wouldn't, but it still _hurt_. 

"I believe you see him, but he _can't_ be here." Allison said softly. 

Klaus glanced at Ben, and he looked as defeated as Klaus felt. "He _is_." Klaus said softly. 

And he hated it. He _really_ hated that Ben was there as a ghost, and not alive, or moved on. Klaus _would_ appreciate it if Ben wasn't following him around all the time. 

He didn't dare look at Ben's reaction. Having him there at all was hard, but to see him be rejected a second time… 

Allison pulled him into another hug, but Klaus _really_ didn't like it. It didn't feel sincere, and he wanted to get away. He tried to push her away but she just held on tighter. 

"You probably just hallucinated him." 

Klaus felt his eyes sting, but managed to push the tears back, he wasn't going to start crying over this shit. "I didn't, I _don't,_ but believe what you want I guess." Klaus said, fianlly getting out of her grip. 

"Klaus, where are you going?" Allison asked, reaching out for his arm.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll hallucinate someone else!" He said wrenching his arm from her grip, turning on his heel, and slamming the door behind him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Klaus talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early. Enjoy!
> 
> Also minor The Others spoilers? It's a good movie, though.

Allison could admit she screwed up. _Really_ screwed up, judging by Klaus' face. So she would have to fix it _somehow_. She could do that. All she had to do was tell him that she believed him.

Which… Well, Allison knew Klaus could talk to ghosts, or at least that's what they were told, it's what Klaus and dad claimed, but they had no _real_ proof. But they took it at face value. Klaus could talk to ghosts.

Klaus also didn't like his power. Or at least he didn't like talking about them, and his powers weren't particularly useful, so… 

They didn't really think about them. Klaus spoke to the dead, and not much else. That was the beginning and end of it.

It made things tense, especially on missions, because more often than not Klaus got in the way. Even in hand to hand, which he was perfectly fine at, he was still the weakest. And because of that Luther rarely trusted Klaus with much of _anything_ , which trickled down the rest of the team.

He was always the softest and weakest of the group.

Klaus just wasn't that good on missions. At all. Ever. 

It bred a lot of unwillingness to take Klaus seriously. Hardly their fault, because he was constantly louder than he needed to be, and causing trouble, but… well Allison could admit there were days where she didn't even think Klaus' powers weren't dissimilar to Vanya.

Except he still had to train, so... well she _understood_ him in that he still was a part of the team. Especially because he did try, particularly when they were younger.

She could appreciate that.

And truth be told the idea of her brother stuck as a ghost was heartbreaking. She didn't _want_ Ben to be a ghost. She didn't want Ben dead at all, but if he was she wanted him to be happy, and despite her brother she had _no_ idea what ghosts were like outside of a handful of movies she's seen.

Was it pleasant and funny like _Casper_ ? Haunting, but benign like _The Others_? Nothing Klaus did or said indicated what his powers were like, so she couldn't figure out how she felt.

Allison went out shopping, to clear her mind.

She bought food, and pots and pans, and some blankets and pillows so they could be a bit comfortable until they got proper furniture.

She got back and Klaus was coming out of the bathroom. He was shaking, and looked scared, and… Well judging by the way he held himself, probably on something.

That was her fault.

"Hey, are you ok?" Allison asked gently, reaching out to Klaus. He pulled away and pushed past her, stalking into one of the bedrooms. 

She followed him. He sat on the ground, leaning down and playing with something. A blunt, she supposed, as he lit the tip of it.

Allison did her best to ignore the smell of weed and sidled up next to Klaus. She placed a head on his shoulder, and was thankful he didn't pull away.

She took in a deep breath, Klaus exhaled a plume of smoke. 

"Can you really see Ben?" She asked, and she really hoped he couldn't.

"No." He said, his voice completely monotone. 

Allison sighed, he sounded like he was trying too hard to lie… or tell the truth? Pretending to lie?

"I heard a rumor you told me the truth, can you really see Ben?"

Klaus' eyes glazed over the way her powers made them. "Yes." 

Allison felt her throat close up. "Is he here now?"

"No." 

Allison felt her lip quiver. She didn't want Ben to be… stuck, if that was what it was like.

She removed the rumor on Klaus, and he responded by placing his head on top of hers. He stubbed out his joint and let out a sigh.

At some point they had both fallen asleep, sitting on the floor next to each other. And then Klaus jolted awake with a start, smacking his head against Allison's. 

"Shit, what?" She hissed, clutching the spot on her head that throbbed, looking over to her brother.

Klaus was pressed against the wall, hands shaking as they searched for something in the dark room.

The joint was lit again, and he took a shaky drag from it. Allison could hear him muttering "shit" over and over again under his breath. 

"Tell me about it, Klaus."

He shook his head, still muttering to himself. 

"Please?" 

She really wished Diego was here, at least so she had an idea of how to help.

"It's… bad." He said softly. 

"The ghosts?"

Klaus shrugged. "A lot of things. It's hard to explain." He said, letting out a ring of smoke. Allison was a bit fascinated by how he could do that. 

"Try, I'll listen, I promise." She said softly.

Klaus took adeep, shaky breath. "So uh… Ghosts suck… and not in the fun giving head kind of way."

Allison was startled into laughter, and Klaus gave her a small, amused smile. Because of course Klaus had to make a joke about this. It's one of her favorite things about him.

"They're loud, and bloody, and they have _no_ sense of propiety… "

  
  


Allison knew she was getting a watered down version of whatever Klaus was going through.

"And they don't really _act_ like people, most of the time…"

And Allison felt her chest tighten. "And Ben?"

Klaus shrugged "He's… normal…" 

The 'for now' was left unsaid. 

"Is that what keeps waking you up?"

Klaus shrugged again. "I get… these… it's… Dad's training…" he mumbled, taking another drag.

Allison… didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't know how Klaus' training could ever have been worse than Luther's, or Five's, or Ben's. 

Diego complained about his training a lot too, and she hadn't quite understood that either. 

Allison knew she was lucky.

Never as lucky as Vanya, but lucky nonetheless.

But she didn't say that, instead she wrapped her arms around Klaus tightly. "You can tell me about it." She said.

Klaus shook his head, and maybe it _was_ that bad, or maybe he knew whatever it was _wasn't_ that bad, and he felt bad for feeling like it was? Or maybe he just didn't want to.

Klaus blew another smoke ring, and Allison watched it float away. "I get nightmares, though… and I can't really… get away from them when I wake up, I guess." 

And the way he said it, was heartbreaking. 

He had to have been dealing with it for such a long time, and Allison couldn't imagine how tired he must have been, never getting any proper sleep. 

"Do you want me to rumor you so you can sleep better?" She asked. She was hesitant to use her powers on his directly, if she made them worse, or took them away by accident… Then again, maybe Klaus wouldn't mind.

The thought made her feel really uneasy, though.

Klaus shrugged again. 

Allison knew she would have to word it carefully. "How about 'blah blah blah, you won't have nightmares while you sleep'?" 

Klaus tilted his head slightly, obviously thinking it over. "That… that could work." He agreed. 

"We'll just do tonight, see what happens." Allison said brightly, glad she could do something to help. "If it works we can do it permanently but if not we'll tweak it."

Klaus smiled at her, hugging her back before stubbing his joint out. 

"And maybe… maybe _really_ try and get sober?" She suggested.

"Yeah, sure…" Klaus nodded, but Allison could tell he wasn't being very serious.

Hopefully it was just the weed in his system making him seem off. 

She doubted it.

"Ok, ok… I heard a rumor that, for tonight, you didn't have any nightmares about ghosts or dad's training.'" Allison said. She could see the rumor take affect, "Hopefully this works." She said, clasping their hands together. 

"We should probably put the groceries away." Klaus said, nudging her. 

Allison groaned, gently thudding her head against the wall. "Fine."

"Thanks, by the way… It's… thanks." He said, smiling at her. 

Allison pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Of course, Klaus… I would have tried it ages ago if you'd told me."

The face he made made it obvious he didn't quite believe that, but was pleasantly surprised nonetheless. 

Groceries away, canned soup on the stove cooking, and Klaus and Allison sat on the floor once more, passing a joint back and forth between them.

Allison didn't necessarily love it, but it seemed to calm Klaus down, and she could do with some relaxing. And she _did_ learn to make smoke rings. They ate, and then officially chose rooms for themselves. 

Allison let Klaus pick his first.

And when they both woke up the next morning, Klaus hadn't had a single nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hesitant to let the chapter go this way, but it flowed better, and I can still do what I want/need to for the rest of this story/series, so... it's good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is happy, and everything is fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movies I reference came out in 2007/2008.
> 
> One of them is a pretty obvious joke.
> 
> The other two just happened to have come out within the time frame I looked up.
> 
> Cookies to who guesses two/thirds!

So Allison and Klaus have been living in their apartment for quite a few months, now, Klaus lost track of how many. They had furnished it with squashy couches, and a television, and tables and other homey things that Klaus was able to help with before...well his _much_ happier life now. 

Their bedrooms had beds, and dressers, and decorations!

They were even saving up for a computer, which was difficult, but they were managing!

Klaus thought they were doing pretty well, all considering.

Allison had started taking some acting classes, and was still trying to get cast in a movie.

She hadn't found one she liked yet, but she was _trying_.

That was fine. It's not like she couldn't just rumor her way onto a set to just… have an income, or something. 

Klaus, specifically, was… having interesting luck with work. He found a few jobs willing to hire him until he started talking to customers that weren't there. Apparently talking to people _other_ people couldn't see was 'distracting', and making drinks for the dead was 'bad for their resources', and 'ghosts can't wear clothes, Hargreeves'. His _least_ favorite was when someone referred to him as The Séance, he may have punched the last person to do that.

He and Allison fought a bit after that.

But it was fine! There were more fun ways to make money, anyway. 

Klaus felt the arm around his waist loosen enough for him to finally roll out of bed. He was sore, but in a way that made him feel alive, and warm. 

He stretched out, feeling a few bones pop, relieving some of the tension in his body. He looked down at his client, spotted the cash on the table, and counted it. 

He rummaged around the room for his clothes, then rummaged through whatshisface's pants. An extra twenty and a small baggie of coke went into his own pocket. 

Klaus didn't think he'd ever end up _doing_ coke, but it was pretty popular and Klaus couldn't deny how fantastic he felt after doing it the first time. 

He would save this baggie for later, maybe a party or something.

Parties were fun. 

Allison had dragged him to a few, trying to 'network' (definitely a word learned from Reginald). They were different from the fancy dinners dad used to make them go to. For one, Klaus didn't have to sneak off with people to get any alcohol, for two the drugs were _phenomenal._

Neither Ben or Allison quite appreciated _that_ aspect, but it worked for Klaus. 

Not that he went planning on it, but the building had a few particularly nasty ghosts, and he'd been feeling pretty crappy because he'd just been fired from that Starbucks job… He needed a pick me up.

It wasn't _his_ fault that he never really got back down.

Ben was waiting outside the door of the apartment complex _brooding,_ hood pulled up over his face. "You need to lighten up." Klaus said, walking through Ben and towards the grocery store. 

He was _responsible_ , even if he did spend some of his money on… _extra_ things didn't mean he wasn't being _very_ good about budgeting. Although Ben would say if he was budgeting properly he wouldn't be buying _any_ drugs, but that wasn't fun.

Especially because there weren't any less dead people in LA, and even if he no longer got those horrible nightmares that plagued his sleep (thank you, Allison!), didn't mean the ghosts, fear, and pain went _away_ . Which meant he still had trouble _falling_ asleep.

And functioning.

And also sometimes he got sad.

And also they were really fun, and quite frankly, Klaus _liked_ fun. 

And the drugs. 

Ok, Klaus liked the drugs. 

Like he liked brightly colored cereal, which was _super_ fun, and _edible_.

Klaus grabbed a box off the shelf.

"You bought two boxes you haven't finished yet." Buzzkill Ben said. Klaus sighed dramatically, putting it back and letting him direct Klaus to buying proper groceries. 

Klaus _did_ sneak in some brightly colored cupcakes, though. 

A woman stared at him in what looked like concern. 

Klaus waved. 

"You need to stop singing everything you're doing, Klaus."

And that wasn't fun.

"Yeah, maybe it's not fun but it _is_ making people stare at us." 

" _Fine._ " Klaus grumbled.

Klaus _really_ wished Ben would stop being such a bore… or go away.

"No, I don't mean that." He muttered.

Well he did, a little.

It was confusing. 

The line went _super_ slowly, but finally they got their groceries paid for.

Allison was sitting on the couch, listening to some talk show while reading over scripts when they got back. She'd been _angry_ recently, but Klaus really thought she needed to get over herself.

She just got more angry when he offered her a joint the other day.

"Anything 'catch your interest'?" Klaus asked, flopping down next to her and picking up one of the scripts. 

She'd called an old commercial director up and managed to get some numbers for agents, and rumored her way into a few casting calls, it was fun. 

Klaus didn't quite know how she got that number, but he suspected she called Pogo or Reginald or someone. 

"Go away, Klaus." Allison said, nudging at him with her foot. 

"No, come on. This is fun, teen pregnancy? You're the right aaaage!" Klaus said.

Allison pulled a face "Eh, I didn't really care for it, there's a weird subplot where this older dude starts crushing on the protagonist." 

"Ah." Klaus said, tossing it to the side.

"What about this werewolf one?" He said.

"No, the script was terrible. This vampire one seems interesting, but the protagonist is boring." Allison mumbled. "It's based off a book series, I might have to read it." 

Klaus was pretty sure that meant Allison wasn't planning on taking any roles in that movie, either.

Klaus sighed, leaning back. His eyes slid shut and the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. He tumbled off the couch, and he could have sworn he fell in slow motion, for a second he felt like his fall had been stopped before hitting the ground.

"Where'd you put the groceries?" Allison asked, looking down at him from the couch.

Klajs blearily glanced to Ben who pointed to the door. Klaus repeated the movement.

"Tell Ben I said thanks."

"Ben can _hear_ you." He muttered, sitting up. He rubbed his face and wondered when he started growing fur. "Allisooooon."

"What, Klaus?"

"Why is my face fuzzy? Does reading a script about werewolves make you turn into one? That would be so weird…" He was trying to get up off the floor. "How long was I asleep?" Oh man, was he really old now? Was his fur just really old people beard hair?

"Puberty? And like two minutes, jeez Klaus."

Klaus looked over to Ben, Ben who was still here, yey! He grinned over at his brother, waving emphatically. 

"Hey, hey, what're we eating?" Klaus asked, hugging Allison, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"We could have macaroni?" She suggested. And Klaus' stomach grumbled at that. When was the last time he ate, anyway? "You ate breakfast yesterday." 

Klaus needed to stop saying the things he thought.

"Oh, maybe I'm telekinetic! ("Telepathic, Klaus.") But breakfast, huh? It is the _most_ important meal of the day!" He said. "Even if I ate it yesterday!" He giggled, prodding Allison who _clearly_ didn't find his joke humorous at all. 

"Maybe go… wash up a bit, Klaus."

Klaus saluted and sauntered off to the bathroom. He showered, changed into his biggest, comfiest hoodie, and a pair of soft pants and went back into the kitchen to help Allison. 

"What do you need me to do?" Klaus asked.

"Stop dripping water on me. And you can just stir the sauce." She asked, pointing to the small pot of red tomato sauce sitting on the stove top next to her.

Klaus felt confusedly grossed out by it. He shrugged, grabbed a spoon, and _very gently_ stirred the sauce, glancing at Ben to make sure he was doing it right. The nod he received was good enough for him. "Should I season it?"

"No, I already did." Allison said, stirring her _own_ pot. They were like wizards! He wished he could make real potions. 

Klaus sighed, tasting the sauce. It tasted _perfect_. "It's delicious!" He said, showing Allison the spoon. He smiled brightly when his sister tasted it and nodded in agreement. 

Food cooked, the two of them sat in the living room watching television because fuck Reginald Hargreeves. Klaus mostly just pushed his food around, only eating it when Ben reminded him to.

"So, Klaus, you've been… Look are you ok?" Allison asked. "I know you've been… Well you look like shit." 

Which, _rude_. 

"I look as amazing as always." Klaus muttered.

"You don't _have_ to… Look, why don't you just try…"

Allison sighed.

"You'll be fine, Alli." Klaus had no idea _what_ she was trying to say, and instead leaned his head against her leg and ate happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaah, Klaus isn't sober yet, guys. Sorry (but only a little, I have a lot of years to cover, I can't make this easy!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for comments and kudos, nothing else to say here xD.  
> \--
> 
> Oh, dip, I never changed the date, lmao

Allison did _not_ want to come back home. It had been almost a year now, since she and Klaus had moved into the apartment. They were struggling, and they _were_ trying, but Allison still couldn't get cast in something.

Her classes were going well, at least she thought they were. She was learning a lot, she just wished they could learn more, or something.

It wasn't enough.

At least she didn't think so.

Klaus had been spiraling more into drugs, and had resorted to sleeping with people for money.

Allison couldn't complain in that he _was_ bringing home money. But he looked rough, skinny and hyper because of the drugs, tired and bruised from his _clients_. She tried to get him to eat, and she tried to get him into other jobs, but he wasn't very receptive to it.

She understood to an extent, he hadn't had a lot of luck after all. But, well, he wasn't really _trying_ either. 

Allison sighed, pushing her door open. Klaus was home, thankfully, laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. She was a little glad that whatever he was on made him mellow, or that he was coming down from a high.

He had been pretty unbearable recently, to the point where she didn't want anything to do with him some days.

"Hey, Klaus, Ben." She said. Klaus once said Ben liked being included, so she made sure to say hello to him, and include him in conversation when she could. 

It was weird, since she couldn't see Ben, and she only really believed he was there because her powers made Klaus tell the truth… but she also really liked having someone else trying to keep Klaus in line since she couldn't do it by herself.

"Hi, please don't touch me, I'm sore." Klaus said.

Allison wanted to point out that if he tried for a different job he probably wouldn't be. 

Then she saw his chest, bright and red, and marked with elegantly written letters of the alphabet tattooed across it. Allison sighed, sitting down on the floor. "Klaus, why?"

Klaus shrugged "Because it looks awesome as fuck." 

Allison could see the letters had been carefully arranged to flow along the natural lines of Klaus' body. He put his hands over his eyes, palms up. "Human ouija board!" He laughed a little hysterically, but Allison could hear the sadness behind it.

"Can we even afford you to get tattoos, now?" Allison asked, feeling a spike of anger in her. 

They _were_ struggling, did he really think a _tattoo_ along with his drugs were worth wasting money on?

"I can afford whatever I want." Klaus said, waving his wallet around listlessly. 

Considering the clothes Klaus wore, Allison had no idea where he kept it.

"Klaus, rent is due next week." 

"Huh… Eh, it'll be fine."

Allison pushed at Klaus, careful to avoid his chest even in her anger. "Can you be _serious_ Klaus? We don't have dad's money, we can't just spend it on shit we don't need!"

Klaus shook his head. "I did need this. It matches my hands, that's very important." He said with a giggle. He rolled over slightly, letting out a hiss in pain, rummaging around in his back pocket. 

Allison rolled her eyes as he popped a pill into his mouth. 

"Don't give me that look, it's for the _pain._ " He said, to her or Ben, Allison couldn't be sure. 

Allison huffed "Well maybe if you stopped getting high you'd be able to hold an actual job."

Klaus sat up quickly, barely wincing as he undoubtedly strained his chest. "Excuse me? I'm the _only_ one with _any_ income, so maybe _you_ get an actual job!"

Allison sneered, rising up to her knees. "What? _I'm_ trying to better my _future_ , while you're off getting high and whoring around!"

Allison did _not_ mean to say that so horribly. She probably shouldn't have said it at all, but she felt bad enough as it was, she didn't need Klaus of all people to call her out. "Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

Klaus didn't seem to care. He stood up and marched into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. 

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She said again, following after him.

He had an armful of groceries in his hands, twirling quite dramatically to go to his room.

Allison sighed. 

"Klaus, what're you doing?" 

" _I_ am taking the whore groceries _I_ bought with _my_ whore money to _my_ whore room!" He said, slamming the door shut in Allison's face with his foot. 

Allison slid down to the floor, leaning against his door. "I didn't _mean_ anything by it, Klaus… I'm just frustrated, and you're being so obnoxious _all_ the time."

Absolute silence except for the rustling of Klaus doing whatever he was doing with the groceries. 

"I do appreciate you doing _anything_ to make money, you know… I just… I want you to do something… nicer." She tried. 

"Maybe _you_ could go get a job, so we have _two_ incomes." Klaus suggested, voice faint enough to let Allison know he wasn't by the door. 

"I'm working on it, you know that!" And Allison could feel her face heat up. She was just trying to find a good script and character. She didn't want to be in something that wasn't going to do well.

"You could rumor your way into any movie or set you want, but you _don't_. Why not just do a commercial or something, make bank on royalties." Klaus murmured, much closer to the door.

"Holy shit, Klaus you're a genius." Allison said excitedly, jumping to her feet. "We did those anti-drug commercials ages ago, remember?"

"Yeah, they were real helpful. I sure learned a lot." 

"We _had_ to have made money on those commercials, I just have to call dad and have him transfer it over!"

"Shit."

"What? No, it's a great idea. Hell, I can even have dad transfer some extra money over, or have him give us an allowance so we don't have to worry as much! We can focus on other things, Klaus." Allison was more than a little frustrated that he didn't seem as excited about this as she was.

"Allison, what happens if you snort grated cheese?"

Allison took a deep breath, raising her eyes and praying for patience. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Klaus." 

"I don't know, all I taste is parmesan. I think I'm dying... Oh, are you sure?"

"What did Ben say, Klaus?"

"The grated cheese I bought was pecorino romano, not parmesan … I don't know what's worse…"

That didn't sound right. Ben wouldn't point that out if Klaus was genuinely worried, not correct which cheese he's talking about.

"What?"

"Oh! Ben said it can't be any worse than what I normally stuff up my nose, so I should be fine."

That sounded much more accurate. "Ok, are you done dying, now? We can talk about calling dad."

The door flew open, and Klaus' eyes were so wide and scared Allison reached out to comfort him on instinct. 

He was trembling.

"Why are we calling dad… Please don't." He said. 

"Just to get some money he owes us, nothing else. You won't even have to talk to him." She said, rubbing his arm gently. "I'll just rumor him real quick, no big deal." 

Klaus nodded slowly "O-okay, promise?"

Allison nodded, and she really wished she knew what dad had done to Klaus to make him so afraid of the old man. 

So, Allison called her father after almost a year being gone, and a part of her felt like a failure for needing to rely on him at all. Another part of her knew she was simply adapting to the circumstances and using her abilities to her advantage. 

So when he picked up she didn't hesitate in rumoring him into giving them the royalties they gained from their commercials, and adding an allowance on top of that. 

"So, how'd it go?" Klaus asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Good, I forget how easy it is to use my powers like that sometimes." Allison admitted.

"Which is ridiculous, because if I could do what you did I'd be using it to my advantage constantly. Free shit for life." He said, going back to his room to put their food away. Their previous argument seemingly forgotten. 

But he _did_ have a point. She could use her powers to get what she wanted. 

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever told you you were a genius?"

Klaus scoffed "You could stand to call me that a lot more often." Allison pressed a big kiss to Klaus' cheek. 

Klaus seemed a bit surprised by that. "I am sorry about before. I'm just frustrated with a lot of things, you included." She said jabbing his shoulder. "But I _do_ appreciate what you've been doing for us." She said gently.

Klaus pushed her away "Stop being so mushy, you're giving me hives." 

Allison took it for the forgiveness that it was. "Help me pick a movie script!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally only exists so I could have Klaus snort grated cheese off-screen. 
> 
> Also I had something else planned that I won't say in case I end up using it later, but I didn't realize I would have written myself into such a hole if I did it now xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison forces some rewrites, Klaus meets a person!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real movie references here, any movie related stuff is completely fake x3

Klaus  _ loved  _ being on a movie set. 

Allison had gone through a few more scripts before picking an action movie. She had said it took them a little longer to rewrite parts of the script to better suit a younger actress, but she seemed quite excited, especially because she got to do her own stunts.

She said she was excited to use her training for something actually fun, and neither Klaus or Ben could fault her for that. 

Plus, it was so much fun, the lights, and hustle and bustle, the people. Klaus didn't realize how much he had needed to be around people other than his siblings and drug buddies.

Also Allison and Ben said it meant more babysitters for him so he didn't get into trouble, which was fair. Except it wasn't because Klaus was behaving!

Mostly.

So he did  _ one _ line while he went to the bathroom. That wasn't that bad. 

And thanks to Allison he could pretty much go wherever he wanted, and he found himself in a room where someone had left a bunch of sketches for some make up effects. 

Klaus had to admit the mock up drawings they had so far were  _ cute _ . Not really that scary. So Klaus took it upon himself to  _ help _ . He wasn't an artist, never really had the chance to learn, but he did know that dead people weren't just gray and slimy looking.

So Klaus added some nice wounds,and lines, and wrote in the margins that not all dead people had all of their limbs.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone cough behind him. Ben  _ should _ have been there to warn him, but he'd wandered off to watch Allison. 

"Normally I'd call security, but I've never had someone as pretty as you sneak into my workroom." The still disembodied voice said.

Klaus was torn between staying still and pretending not to be there and seeing how cute the person who called him pretty was. So Klaus slowly turned around, lifting his leg over the back of the chair so he could straddle it. Klaus placed his chin on the back of the chair and eyed the stranger carefully. 

He was  _ quite _ attractive _.  _ Tall, broad, tan, dark hair, bright brown eyes. "Security would be a bad idea, I have problems with authority." Klaus said, unabashedly eyeing the man up and down. 

The man chuckled, glancing down and then back up at Klaus, giving him  _ eyes _ . Eyes Klaus has given to people on a few occasions. Eyes he was  _ currently _ giving  _ him _ . 

He didn't know it worked so well. 

"Well, like I said, I think you're pretty cute-"

"You said I was 'pretty', not 'pretty cute'. Don't  _ demote _ me!" Klaus exclaimed. 

Though Klaus did know he looked  _ fantastic _

Thanks to their new allowance Klaus and Allison had gone on a bit of a shopping spree, and while Allison had settled on Juicy Couture tracksuits like he  _ knew _ she would, at least she only bought one. 'Just for comfort, Klaus, stop being a bitch.'

Klaus had on a pair flared hip-huggers and a  _ fantastic  _ sequined crop top, thank you very much. Heavens knew at least  _ one _ Hargreeves had to have some sense of fashion.

The man grinned, and Klaus felt his heart flutter. And then he immediately wanted to punch his heart because that was  _ stupid _ . He'd  _ literally  _ just met this guy. He didn't even have a  _ name _ .

"You're pretty  _ and _ cute." He said, walking closer to him. 

Very close.

Klaus could say that he smelled quite pleasant, if he could be so bold.

Which he was.

"You smell nice."

He could feel the man's laughter. "I should hope so, otherwise I spent money on this cologne for nothing. I like what you did with it, where'd you get the idea from?" He asked as he looked over Klaus' improvements. 

Klaus shrugged. "I couldn't really say." He said. "I know my art skills are crap, but it's like you weren't even trying to be scary." Klaus said, standing up and turning to talk to the guy. 

"Well you have an eye for the macabre." 

Klaus scoffed. "You have no idea."

The man turned to look at him, eyeing him up and down. "Maybe I'd like to have one." He said, smiling. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow "I don't even know your name." Klaus said.

"Alessandro."

"Klaus."

"Well,  _ Klaus _ , do you mind if I try to get to know you? "

Klaus rolled his eyes, but he felt a warmth in his chest he didn't think he'd ever felt before. He grabbed a pen off the table and took Alessandro's arm, carefully writing out his phone number on his wrist. "You can do whatever you want." 

Klaus felt like he was floating when he finally left Alessandro to his work. His jaw ached from smiling. 

"Someone's in a good mood." Allison said, tired from the filming. Klaus took her hand and spun her around.

"I'm in  _ love _ . Well I gave a crush. Who's potential date. Oh, just be happy for me!" Klaus said, tugging on her hand so they could go eat. 

Ben finally made his way back, and he pretended to scoff and gag every time Klaus mentioned Alessandro. When Klaus complained about this, Allison swatted the empty air, absolutely nowhere near Ben, in defense of his honor.

Klaus supposed it was the thought that counted. 

"Maybe I'll start learning to do art… it was kind of fun messing with those sketches." Klaus said as he and Allison curled up on the couch eating pizza and watching some teen drama that had been marathoning. 

"When would you have had time." Allison muttered, letting out a huff of air. "It's a good idea, use that energy of yours on something productive."

"Instead of  _ reproductive _ ? Ha! Ow, stop." Allison had slapped his arm.

"Stop being an idiot."

"I thought I was a genius a couple weeks ago!"

"And now you're back to being an idiot." She explained.

Klaus sighed dramatically, putting his plate on the ground and laying his head in her lap.

"I don't get why they're fighting over him, they're both  _ so  _ much better than that asshole." Allison said, eyeing the program with narrowed eyes. 

"They  _ really _ could." Klaus agreed. "Like, yeah he's nice to look at, but come  _ on _ . They should just date each other. Or like… anyone else!"

Allison snorted. "Sure, that could work." She agreed.

"They should hire me to write the show." Klaus agreed.

And when the phone rang Klaus nearly squeaked in excitement, scrambling off the couch to answer it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The television show is real, though! Craig sucks, and Ellie/Sean are one of a small handful of valid couples in the entire franchise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison does her own stunts, and Klaus has a new hobby.

Allison walked off set, chest heaving after the heavy stunt work she just had to do. A choreographed fight scene was so much more difficult than real fighting. The way she had to be careful to pull her literal punches and kicks, so that she didn't actually injure her partner was exhilarating and nerve wracking all at once.

It was much easier to just fight, she didn't have to worry as much.

She was equally as exhausted by the end of it. 

She grabbed a bottle of water and plopped on a seat next to Klaus. He had a few books surrounding him, but that wasn't new nowadays. 

Allison was glad he had an outlet other than drugs. Not that he'd actually _stopped_ , but his use of them wasn't as bad as it used to be.

Alessandro was also part of that. Although Allison hadn't met him yet, Klaus had let slip he didn't exactly approve of the drugs any more than Allison or Ben did. The novelty of him being in Klaus' life must be working some magic, though. 

"I'd say dad would be proud, but he wouldn't." Klaus said, nudging Allison, who was really quite sore. "I am, though, you look fantastic out there!" 

Allison beamed, chugging the water before responding. "Thanks, it's a _lot_ of fun. Though I don't know if I want to keep doing stunt-heavy work like this. It's hard focusing on the acting _and_ stunts." She laughed a bit, partially because she was tired and lightheaded.

"Well it is your first movie. You're still trying to figure out what you like!" He said.

Allison supposed he was right. It _was_ fun, but she wasn't getting the spark and excitement she expected. Maybe once the movie was done, and they were promoting it, it would be different. She looped an arm through Klaus', as his free hand sketched absently. 

Allison was… maybe a bit concerned with exactly _what_ Klaus drew, all blood and gore and guts shaped like people. She wondered, not for the first time, just how horrific the ghosts he could see were. He was insistent that Ben looked pretty normal, but that the others were… pretty nasty. Never more than 'gross' or 'loud'. How he felt about the, however, ghosts seemed to go beyond hate.

"I'm getting better I think." He said, showing her his drawing. 

"Well I'm disturbed by it, that's for sure." Allison said. "Do you… really see all this?" She asked him, nudging him gently.

Klaus shrugged, bringing his sketchbook closer to him and flipping to a new page. "It's not always that bad."

Allison didn't think she believed him. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She wished he'd felt more comfortable with talking to her, but she was trying.

"You can _tell_ me, you know." She told him. 

He shrugged again, doodling in the corners of his book.

She sighed, but let him be. As soon as Allison caught her breath properly they headed back home. 

Klaus called Alessandro almost as soon as they got back, while Allison showered and changed into comfortable clothes.

Klaus bounced back in excitedly.

"I get to _shadow_ him when he starts working next weekend!" 

"Wait, really? Klaus that could really mean something!"

Klaus snorted "Yes, it means he loves me, obviously!" He said, shaking her gently.

Allison rolled her eyes, she loved her brother, but he was an idiot sometimes. Although she _was_ glad Klaus seemed so happy, she hadn't realized he… hadn't before. "I meant maybe you could learn how to do make up or effects or _whatever_ he does." Allison felt a little giddy at the idea. "It would be _really_ cool, Klaus. You've already picked up drawing so quickly." She said.

Klaus stilled, glancing over his shoulder the way he did when Ben was speaking. 

"I mean drawing isn't the same as working with make up and latetx... But... I mean yeah, maybe? If you guys really think so… I mean… they have classes and shit for this, and we have the money…" his voice trailed off, like he didn't know what to do with that information. "It could be fun?" 

"Klaus, imagine, we could _work_ together. I wouldn't have to rely on make-up artists I don't know!" She said, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. "You always liked playing with my make up anyway, and for someone who had _zero_ outside experience I will say you weren't terrible at it." 

"Except that one time I made you look like you got punched in the face." He paused, glancing at Ben. "I _did_ like playing with it." Klaus agreed.

Allison had completely forgotten Klaus' terrible first attempt at doing her eye-shadow. It was funny in hindsight, but she was pretty pissed at the time.

Klaus seemed excited by the idea. "You're brilliant!" He said, squeezing her hands back and kissing her forehead. 

Then the phone rang, and Klaus ran back to answer it. Whoever it was, they spoke for a minute or two, and then Klaus let out a scoff before coming back inside.

Allison could have sworn he said 'bitch' under his breath. " _Vanya_ wants to talk to _you_ . Because _apparently_ she can't be bothered to talk to _me_. Apparently I'mtoo difficult to decipher right now." He said with an eyeroll, stalking off to his room.

Allison groaned. She _loved_ Vanya, because she was her sister. But… well, she didn't even miss Luther as much as she expected to (though she _did_ miss him), Vanya was barely a blip. Allison 

didn't know what she could want from her.

Especially if she didn't even want to talk to Klaus?

She had learned over the last year they'd been living together that Klaus wasn't particularly fond of being dismissed. 

Allison knew _most_ people weren't, but it did seem to bother Klaus a lot. She didn't know if it had to do with Luther, Dad, or what happened with Diego.

But having Vanya of all people do it, must be particularly difficult to deal with.

"Hey Vanya." She said, picking up the phone.

Vanya gave a startled squeak. "Oh, uh… hey. I was just reaching out…" Vanya said softly. Allison could hear the sound of plastic on plastic, something rattling, and then Vanya swallowing. 

She rolled her eyes. Allison also thought Vanya relied a little too heavily on her medication, but that _could_ just be her bias in regards to Klaus. "What about?"

Silence for a moment, and if Vanya wasn't so quiet she would have assumed she hung up.

"I… sorry, I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you." Vanya mumbled.

Allison was confused to say the least. "Why?"

Vanya _never_ wanted anything to do with her, or the rest of them really except for Five or Ben when they weren't busy. And even when she did it was usually a pathetic attempt at wanting to come on missions despite the very obvious danger.

"I'm… your sister?"

Allison sighed "Yeah, I know, but… look I'm just not sure why you called. Did you want something, or?"

Vanya let out a small noise. "Uh… well my music school is coming to California, and I'm part of the group that's going. I thought it would be nice to see you." She said.

Allison had no idea Vanya enrolled in a school.

How did she afford it?

How did she get in?

Allison felt a bit of dread pooling in her stomach, but after some thought she figured it wouldn't hurt to agree. "That sounds nice… We'll pick a day where the three of us can meet. It'll be nice to catch up." She said.

It would be fine, if they met in a public place Klaus couldn't get _too_ pissy. 

Maybe.

Or maybe his dislike of Vanya lessened over the year they've been away.

Then again he did seem annoyed in the first place. 

"Three?" 

"Hmm?"

"Huh? Oh! No, sorry. I uh… I meant what do you mean by three of us?"

Allison blinked, shaking her head. Sometimes it was still hard not to answer to her Number.

Allison laughed it off "I meant Klaus, obviously."

"Oh, right… What's it like living with him?" 

"You lived with all of us, it's like that but just us, I guess… He's not all that bad, good days, bad days, you know?" She said with a shrug. " Do you have an email? Klaus and I just got a computer."

"Oh, my school has a computer room. I can email you from there." She said, her voice seemed hesitant, but happy, and Allison was kind of glad for it. She was glad Vanya was doing well. 

She still didn't get why she _called_ , but if Vanya was actually trying, she supposed she could too.

When they hung up she knocked on Klaus' door. He opened it, simultaneously wiping at his nose. "What'd she want." He asked, sniffling a bit.

Allison tried to ignore the bit of powder still clinging to his face. 

"Her music school group… thing is going to be in California and she wants to meet up. I told her we'd pick a day." Allison said. 

Klaus groaned, "Oh, shush, just because she liked you doesn't mean she likes the rest of us." Klaus said, waving Ben off.

"I figure we should give it a try, it can't hurt, plus maybe she's… better now that dad isn't hovering over us." She gave Klaus a pointed look he ignored. "Anyway I'll talk to her about the best time, you just have to come with me." She said, flicking his forehead. 

" _Fine_ , but I want to pick the location!" He said, nearly smacking Allison in the face as he raised a finger to the air.

"Deal. Maybe it'll actually be nice." Allison said smiling. 

"What do you want for dinner? I want to cook today." Klaus asked as he walked out of his room, pushing past Allison.

"For you to not burn the kitchen down? Is that an option?"

"I ruin one toaster and now I'm a bad cook?"

"Klaus, two days ago you tried to cook cereal."

Klaus hissed at her. She rolled her eyes, and supervised as he cooked, thankfully leaving the kitchen intact.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a lot of thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit later than usual, these pesky transitional chapters are difficult sometimes x3.

Klaus wasn't looking forward to seeing Vanya at all. He didn't know why Allison had agreed to it, but he'd back her up if that's what she wanted.

He owed her at  _ least _ that much for getting him away from their old home. 

Klaus refocused on the task at hand, the literal task of applying make-up to Alessandro's friend, who had agreed to be Klaus' guinea pig. He was working with pretty vibrant blues and was doing his best to not make her look ridiculous. Klaus thought he was pretty successful. 

"Annnd done." He said, pulling away, as he finished up. "So, what do you think, Sandy." Klaus said, winking at his boyfriend.

"I think you need to never call me that again." He said, looking over Klaus' work. 

His boyfriend who didn't  _ love _ Klaus' attempts at nicknames but was taking it in stride.

He hadn't actually planned on teaching Klaus about make-up specifically, but when Klaus saw his collection, for lack of a better word, and Klaus had persistently asked to try it out. He had meant to try it on himself, but it was easier working on someone else's face anyway.

"I think it's cute,  _ Sandy _ ." His friend, Valerie, said smirking up at him, tossing Klaus a wink of her own.

"Les? I can't call you Ally, that would be weird." Klaus said, wrapping an arm around Alessandro's waist. 

"Hmm, it's ok for someone inexperienced with make up." He said instead, eyeing Valerie's face. 

Klaus beamed. Ok was better than terrible in his book. "If I keep practicing, I could-"

"The contour is off, though." Valerie said, eyeing herself in the mirror. 

"Well you  _ did _ kind of throw me to the wolves here." Klaus said, trying to see the mistakes he made. "What did I get wrong?"

Alessandro shrugged a bit, "Eh, it's hard to explain, like you said, with practice you could be decent at it." 

Klaus huffed,"That doesn't tell me anything, you know that, right?" He said, pressing a kiss to Alessandro's cheek.

He gave Klaus a small squeeze, before going to fix Valerie's make-up.

Klaus lounged around a bit, body itching for something. He couldn't exactly do a line of coke here and now, as much as he wanted to, so instead he pulled out his sketchbook. 

It was… kind of cathartic if he wanted to he honest, to draw the ghosts he could see. Like he wasn't crazy, or forced to live with them completely alone. He could  _ show _ someone what he saw.

He glanced up at Ben who was busy making funny faces in a mirror he couldn't even see himself in. He liked drawing Ben the least, for a few reasons, but he was consistently there and it made practicing anatomy a lot easier to have a willing model. 

"That's your brother right? The  _ Horror _ ." Alessandro said, sitting down close enough that Klaus could feel the warmth radiating off his body.

Klaus moved closer to him, nodding in response. "Ben, he hated that nickname." Klaus said, glancing up. 

Apparently Alessandro had been a fan, even if he was a bit older than their usual fans had been. Klaus wasn't particularly happy about learning that, almost as soon as Alessandro realized who  _ he _ was, but Klaus couldn't help but like the way he felt around him, so he let it slide. 

He didn't give an answer as to who his favorite had been, so Klaus assumed it was him. 

Alessandro didn't  _ exactly _ fit the typical 'Séance fan', but he could  _ pretend _ . 

Besides he was  _ obviously  _ the prettiest and most charismatic of his siblings. 

"It's a good nickname, why wouldn't he like it?"

Klaus groaned, leaning into Alesandro. "A lot of reasons. I don't want to talk about it." He said, curling into Alessandro. Family drama was stupid.

He didn't even want to talk about their  _ reunion _ with Vanya. 

Then again he didn't want to think about it either. Or go to it at all. 

Maybe he'd fake sick. 

"You're ridiculous." Alessandro murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Klaus' head. "But you're improving." He said, nodding to his drawing, which made Klaus flush. 

"Thanks."

"You're disgusting is what you are." Valerie said as he came back into the room.

"Disgustingly cute." Klaus corrected.

"Exactly." Alessandro agreed, grinning down at Klaus. 

By nightfall Klaus'  _ boyfriend _ (he loved saying that) had offered Klaus to stay the night. 

It was nice. Alessandro wasn't much of a cuddler, which Klaus thought was a shame. 

Klaus decided to cook breakfast the next morning. It was simple, sunnyside up eggs, bacon, and some toast, but Klaus was kind of excited that he could give Alessandro something nice like breakfast in bed. 

"I don't normally eat in bed." Was his response when Klaus woke him up.

He rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Alessandro. "I'm just being nice." He said, cuddling up to him. 

The man chuckled, slipping out of bed. He kissed Klaus' cheek before pulling him up off the bed so they could eat in the kitchen. 

Klaus knew he was supposed to be home soon so he could get ready to go meet up with Vanya, but.

  
  


Well he liked it here a lot better.

But once breakfast was over Klaus buried his face into Alessandro's chest. "I'll call you later." Klaus said, leaning in for a kiss.

Alessandro complied, before Klaus left.

"I'm back!" Klaus called when he finally got back home. Ben was sitting on the couch reading a book, and he could hear the shower running.

"You look happy." Ben said, eyeing Klaus.

He smiled at his brother. "He's… I like being with him, he makes me feel nice." Klaus admitted.

He sat on the couch next to Ben, flipping through television until Allison stepped out, wearing a flowing yellow dress.

"Oh, good, I didn't want to have to find your boyfriend's phone number in the yellow pages." Allison said. 

Klaus snorted, getting up to shower and change. He settled on a black mesh crop top and shorts. He pulled out a small baggie he'd hidden in the bottom of his underwear drawer, and placed out a line of the white powder.

If he was going to be dealing with Vanya he was going to do it his own way.

He supposed it wasn't  _ really _ fair he disliked her so much, but when someone never made it a secret that they didn't like you, well what was the point? Vanya didn't like him, he didn't like her, it was  _ fine.  _

And she got to do whatever thebhell she wanted, when she wanted, and she  _ still _ had the balls to complain about shit. He had once heard her complain to dad about how  _ he _ wasn't any more useful than her on missions. 

_ 'Number Four has actual potential, Number Seven, even if he refuses to get over his pointless fears.' _ The old man had said, which was… possibly the nicest thing Klaus had  _ ever _ heard Reginald say.

And sure, he supposed it was  _ true _ , his powers weren't that useful, and he was too pathetic to practice using them properly… But she didn't have to  _ say _ it… And she didn't even have any basic training, what was she going to do? Bore them to death with her mediocre violin playing?

Klaus sighed. He'd be fair, she  _ was _ quite good at music, he actually did like it. 

Klaus had no idea what his potential  _ was _ , but oh well.

Maybe his calling was art. 

Maybe Allison was right? Maybe Vanya would be more… open? Now that she was away from dad. 

Klaus felt something twist in his gut. 

He did kind of miss them… Maybe Diego and Luther would  _ also _ be better now that they were away from dad.  _ Not that the fight with Diego was entirely his fault _ . Klaus reminded himself. 

He sniffled a few times, doing a whole body shake as the drugs hit his system. 

The knot in his stomach was gone, he was ready to meet up with a sibling he didn't like, and do his best to try with her.

He came back out of his room feeling more alive than he had. "Ready?" He asked, kicking Allison's foot gently, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You don't have shoes on, you know? But let's go." Allison agreed. "Ben, you coming with?"

Klaus looked over to his ghostly brother who looked absolutely incredulous. "Duh?"

"Ben said he's offended you have to ask, and that you owe him a giant box of chocolates when we get back." Klaus said.

Somehow Allison and Ben managed to give each other simultaneous looks of amusement.

Klaus was a little spooked by that. "Shit, Allison, can you see him too?"

Allison snorted "No, I just followed your gaze." 

"Ah."

The drive to the restaurant was nice, and the place itself was simple, and it had outside dining which is why Klaus picked it in the first place. It was always so cold inside, and he enjoyed being out in the sun, even if it did absolutely nothing for his complexion.

"Do you see her yet?" Allison asked.

Klaus looked around, and Ben walked a little but came back with nothing. "Eh, we still have ten minutes before we agreed to meet." He said, looking around.

"I'm going to go get a table." He said, letting Allison be the one to greet Vanya. He wasn't sure he wanted to the one to do it, and he had quite a bit of nervous energy anyway. 

It was another twenty minutes before Allison found him, Vanya in tow, looking just as soft and shy as he remembered. 

He gave her what he hoped was an easy smile, and prayed that  _ maybe _ this wouldn't be terrible.


	13. Chapter 13

Allison was relieved when Vanya finally showed up, fifteen minutes after their agreed time.

"Sorry, I got a little lost." Vanya said, which would have made sense if Vanya wasn't carrying shopping bags. Allison decided to let it slide.

"It's good to see you again." Allison said, opening her arms for a hug. Vanya hugged her back. "How has it been back home?" She asked.

Vanya shrugged. "Fine, I left a couple of months ago to start this semester… I also may have stolen Klaus' room last year. Mom helped me tear the wall down. I… Can we not tell him? He is here, right?" Vanya asked.

Allison was surprised at that news. "Uh, yeah he's here, but… You really took his room?"

Vanya nodded, looking down at her shoes. "Uh, so should we go eat?"

Allison tugged on Vanya's wrist as they walked around the restaurant, looking for Klaus. 

He had found a spot as out of the way of other guests as possible. "Look who I found!" Allison said brightly, motioning to Vanya.

Klaus startled a bit, looking up. He eyed Vanya for a moment. Allison held her breath, hoping he wouldn't start something.

But he didn't. Klaus smiled at Vanya, maybe a little awkwardly and not a hundred percent genuine, but it still looked kine. "Hey, Vanya." He looked over to Ben, muttered 'fine' under his breath, before standing up. "It's nice to see you again." He said, pulling her into an awkward hug.

From where Allison stood, she didn't think either of them quite appreciated it, but Vanya only seemed slightly uncomfortable, and that was better than a potential argument in Allison's book.

"Sit, sit, tell us what you've been up to since we left." Klaus said, more kind, more like himself. 

"Oh. Uhm… well I hung around the Academy a bit longer, moved out a few months ago to go to school." She said, looking down at her hands. "It's been… pretty nice, though. I'm really enjoying learning from professionals." She said, voice shy like Allison remembered.

The waitress came then to take their orders. Klaus and Allison already knew what they wanted, but let Vanya look through the menu before picking something.

"Uhm, so what about you guys? I haven't seen you in anything yet, are you having trouble getting work?" She looked to Allison, who pursed her lips.

Well that was unnecessary. And maybe it was an innocent question, but it stung.

"I'm working on a movie right now, but I can't discuss it." She said, leaning back in her chair. She had to rumor people just to let Klaus be on the set, and she only did that to keep him out of trouble. She didn't want to risk Vanya accidentally telling one of her new friends something.

"Oh, right… Uh… Well-"

"And we've only been out here a year, now? So that's not that bad." Klaus added, which lessened the tightness in Allison's chest. 

She was thankful Klaus defended her like that, especially since they only just started getting their shit together, and how heavily Allison had relied on Klaus having sex with others for money.

Vanya nodded, and Allison wished she was a mind reader. She felt like she was being judged with how quiet Vanya was being.

"And what about you, Klaus? You're… ok?"

Klaus shrugged, swirling the straw in his water glass. "I'm alright, learning how to draw, some make-up. My boyfriend's been helping me." 

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you were… He's nice?"

Allison rolled her eyes, both because it wasn't like Klaus ever pretended he  _ wasn't _ bisexual, but also she didn't really need to hear him gush about a guy she didn't even know.

_ Again _ .

She tuned Klaus out as he inevitably went on a tirade about handsome, and perfect and wonderful Alessandro was. She could see Vanya growing more and more bored by Klaus' excitement. 

It was almost five minutes before Klaus finally began to wind down, and then headed to the bathroom.

"That was…"

"A terrible idea, never bring him up again." Allison said, smiling.

"Is Klaus still… he  _ looks _ better, but… I mean he isn't acting that differently." Vanya said.

"He isn't as bad. I think between the guy, and his art he's doing a lot better. He isn't using as much as he was before, and now that he isn't out trying to get money for rent or drugs, he'... He's better." Allison explained.

Klaus wasn't nearly as obnoxious as he had been before, but he still relied on the drugs during the day, and she knew he used them to help him fall asleep. She found that out on her own, though he did say he did sleep through the night.

And  _ plenty  _ of people took sleeping pills.

Vanya gave Allison a weird look she couldn't decipher, but it faded quickly enough. 

"You're enjoying working on the set you're on?"

Allison smiled. "So much! Like, I can't say anything but I'm doing my own stunts, and my cast mates are all pretty great. Honestly I'm so glad I decided to take the part." She said. "Even being told what to do by the director isn't terrible. And if I  _ really _ don't like something I can just have it removed, you know? It's pretty fantastic."

Allison  _ wished _ she could talk more about it, but even with her powers she still wanted her film debut to be a big surprise. 

"It'll be great to be recognized for something other than the Umbrella Academy, you know? Fighting crime isn't exactly glamorous." She said.

Klaus came back in time with the food. "Miss me?"

Vanya frowned at the table.

"Of course. Oh. So the trip you're here for, are you playing somewhere? Maybe we can come." Klaus said.

"Oh, uh, some of the older students are, but we were all invited to come." She said.

"That's a shame. Maybe another time." Allison reassured her.

"Maybe…" 

They sat there kind of awkwardly, and Allison snuck a glance at Klaus who met her gaze. They shrugged at each other.

"So are you doing anything else?" Allison asked, trying to catch Vanya's eyes. 

"No, not really…sorry, I'm so boring."

Allison  _ kind _ of agreed. "No, it's fine Vanya, we're just happy to see you." Which was true enough.

"What about you, Klaus? Besides your boyfriend, are you working or?"

Klaus glanced at Ben first, then Allison. "Uh, I was, but not right now…"

Vanya muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Klaus said, an edge to his voice that wasn't there before.

Vanya's eyes snapped up. She chewed on her lip, shaking her head. "Nothing, sorry."

Klaus frowned, pulling back a bit.

"Oh, what does Ben have to say?" Allison asked, trying to get away from the awkward tension. "I bet he's happy to see you."

Klaus relaxed a bit, but Vanya tensed.

"He's glad to see you." He said turning to Vanya. 

"Really?" 

Klaus smiled, and Allison felt a sense of relief until Vanya spoke again, voice quavering.

"He can't see Ben, like he can't see Five. He's too high to see ghosts." Vanya said quickly.

"Vanya, he  _ can _ . I know it's hard to believe, but trust me."

Vanya shook her head, she looked like she wanted to cry. 

"You're just trying to make fun of me. It's not funny. Ben wouldn't even… why would he haunt you?" Vanya mumbled "You weren't that close… And Diego said-" 

"Oh, well if  _ Diego _ said!" Klaus snapped. 

"H-he said that the way your powers work, it means Ben wouldn't even… be Ben…"

Allison reached out, Vanya seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Vanya."

Vanya took out her pill bottle and swallowed one. "I don't know how he convinced you he could, but everyone else knows he can't see anything when he's high. I…I have to go." 

And she left, leaving a half eaten plate of food, and two stunned siblings behind. 

Klaus sighed, playing with his food. "Well that went well." 

"She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"We have to pay for her food." Klaus said, instead of giving her a real response. 

"I'm going to catch up with her, maybe calm her down."

Klaus shrugged.

Allison rolled her eyes, chasing after Vanya. She caught up to her quickly, reaching a hand out to grab her arm. 

"We didn't mean to upset you, ok? Look-"

"It's… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm sorry. I-"

Allison smiled softly, squeezing Vanya's hand. "It's ok. Look, you have our phone number, we can keep in contact when you get back. I'll talk to Klaus, smooth it over. It'll be fine." She said. "We'll definitely keep in touch though, yeah?" 

Vanya nodded a bit, giving her a small smile. "Right." She agreed, before leaving.

When Allison got back to the table Klaus had finished off his plate, as well as half of Vanya's.

"Wow, what a pig."

"The cutest." Klaus said, pushing the plate away. 

"Are you ok? I didn't… expect that."

Klaus shrugged, Allison sighed. 

"Could've gone worse?" Allison tried.

"Could've gone better." Klaus countered. 

Allison nodded, eating her food in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison says bi because I'm pretty sure I didn't even know pansexual was a word until well into the 2010s, and it's still like... 2007-ish. So blame a historical, and personal, lacking in terminology during this time period!  
> \--  
> Also, while this is canon-divergence, I can't have them get along yet, sorry xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me some trouble, I kind of hate the last half of it xD

Klaus thought that lunch went  _ swimmingly _ , really he did. He loved being told how his powers worked by someone who didn't even have any. Especially if their only point of reference was fucking  _ Diego _ . 

"Why do you still think about him so much if it bothers you?" Alessandro asked. 

They were currently hanging out in Klaus' room, the first time he'd agreed to come visit Klaus in his apartment. 

It was nice.

Except for Klaus being completely unable to properly explain his frustrations.

Klaus let out a whine. "Because… He was my friend, and he had the  _ audacity  _ to not only call me a fucking  _ liar  _ but to convince Luther and Vanya of it?"

"It's not worth the energy, you know that. And it was two days ago, anyway." 

Klaus sighed, laying down next to Alessandro. He  _ did _ know, but his mind was buzzing, and he wanted to talk about  _ some _ of it. "Sorry, I shouldn't bother you with this stuff." He said, resting his head on Alessandro's shoulder. "It isn't your problem." 

Alessandro patted his head gently, before getting back to his book. Klaus let out a small huff. 

"What're you reading?" 

Alessandro glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

Klaus smiled at him, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Klaus, please? I just want to read." 

"Fine." Klaus said, quieting down and just enjoying being in Alessandro's company. 

And the handful of ghosts that were lingering around. 

Klaus wished Alessandro was more open to his drug habit. Klaus  _ knew _ it wasn't great, but it made him feel better! Instead he turned slightly, wrapping his arms around the other man and burying his face in Alessandro's chest. 

Allison came by at some point to ask if they had any dinner preferences, but Alessandro had to leave so it was just Allison and Klaus.

"He seems nice, quiet though." Allison said as Klaus came in to help cook.

Klaus chuckled, nodding "Yeah, he is, more than me at any rate. I think I'm a bit too much for him sometimes." 

Allison nudged him "Yeah, but that isn't new."

Klaus nodded. "What Vanya said… that doesn't bother you?"

Allison shrugged "It did, but… I mean she was upset, right? Maybe we should just try talking to her when we've calmed down… I get it, I guess… I… I mean I like having Ben here, but I don't know if I would have believed it if…"

"You hadn't rumored me to tell the truth? You could have just told her that."

"I wanted to, but she wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. It'll be fine, at any rate. We'll just talk to her properly next time I call her or something." 

Klaus shrugged. It was something, he supposed. 

By the end of the week the thing with Vanya was gone from his mind. 

He was spending more time helping Alessandro at work, helping him make the makeup on the zombie actors more realistic, though he didn't get to apply any, fairly so. 

He ended up walking off to talk to some of the other artists after Alessandro said he didn't really need his input anymore. 

(Klaus thought that was maybe a little bit bullshit, because he still didn't think the makeup was gory enough for what he was going for, but  _ whatever _ . He wasn't a professional). 

So Klaus decided to walk around aimlessly. 

"Sometimes it's hard for me to tell if he actually likes you or not." Ben said.

Klaus didn't really know how to feel about that. He was certainly nicer than some of his past partners. When Klaus told Ben this he couldn't help but agree.

"I think he's just quiet, like you are. And you like me at least a little, anyway." 

"Yeah, I do, even if you're annoying as hell."

Klaus smiled at that. 

He walked into a room with the door slightly ajar, finding a small group of three people hanging out. 

"Oh, new guy! Cool shirt." One of them, a platinum blonde woman said. 

Klaus glanced down to see that he was just wearing a graphic tee-shirt he'd taken a pair of scissors to to crop it. "Thanks." He said. 

"You're… not an actor, right?" She asked. 

Klaus shook his head. "No, uh my sister is, though. And I'm dating one of the makeup artists who's working on that zombie movie." Klaus said. He glanced over at Ben who shrugged.

"New friends are good." He supplied.

Klaus agreed.

"We're in that! Uh, not as zombies though." One of the others, a dark haired guy, about Klaus' age, added. 

"You're more upset about not being zombies than the stars?" He asked, amused.

"It'd be fun." 

The third woman, a brunette, smiled. "So you're just here as a guest or something?"

Klaus shrugged "Yeah, kind of. I was sort of shadowing my boyfriend, but I decided to leave him alone." 

Klaus didn't quite understand the weird look the three of them gave each other, but he was pretty good at ignoring weird looks, so he did. 

"Well, that's cool, since you're all bored and shit you can hang out with us." The blonde said, patting the seat next to her. 

"Close the door first." The guy said, and Klaus did before sitting on the floor cross-legged. 

"So I'm Jamie, that's Lisa, and Martha." Jamie said pointing to himself first, then the brunette, and finally the blonde. 

"Klaus." 

It was a few hours after Klaus started hanging out with them that Alessandro finally found him.

"I've been looking for you, I'm on lunch break, let's go." He said. 

"Oh, hey Les, just a minute." Klaus said, turning back to Martha as she scribbled down a phone number for him.

Her cousin worked with makeup, and she said she would probably help guide him into taking proper classes.

"Klaus, come on." 

Klaus waved him off as the three of them also wrote their phone numbers on the scrap of paper. Klaus ripped the bottom of it and scribbled his own number down. "You can fight over it." He said, winking at the trio. 

"Klaus…"

Klaus rolled his eyes "I'll see you guys next time." 

He let Alessandro lead him out of the room to go eat lunch.

He tried to tell Alessandro about the news, but he was pretty exhausted, and just wanted to eat in silence.

At least Allison was excited when he told her.

"We should celebrate." 

"I didn't even call yet." Klaus said, swinging around in his chair to face Allison.

"Fine, no ice cream." Allison aaid.

Klaus wanted ice cream. "Do we even have any?"

"Uh… no, but we'll go out and get some."

Klaus snorted "Too bad you can't rumor it into existence."

"What 'I heard a rumor I had ice cream in the freezer'? I  _ wish _ . I can't rumor myself."

Klaus shrugged "Quite unfair if I'm honest.  _ We _ got rumored all the time, but you're completely immune."

Allison rolled her eyes, pushing Klaus towards the door. "Go on."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to party hardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiiiiii could not drag this on anymore, probably a few chapters left of this, my goal is about twenty for this part before starting on the next part of the series.
> 
> So yey!! Here we go!

Allison was brimming with excitement. Allison had the cast party to go to that night to celebrate the end of filming. 

Klaus had sat out coming with her, he said he had wanted to spend some more time with Alessandro before classes started up next month.

She was excited for him, it had taken him a little over a month to set everything up, and now he was just waiting to start, but between him talking about classes, and complaining about how he thought Allesandro was being weird (whatever that meant), Allison… well she _cared_ , but she wanted to focus on work.

Her agent already had a few scripts ready for her to go through. She didn't really know what sort of movie she wanted to be in next, maybe a romantic one? She liked watching romantic movies, and she _did_ want to go through different genres to see which ones she liked best.

She read through the scripts, and they were all more action movies. Allison sighed, she went to go call her agent. 

She sat on the phone for nearly an hour fighting with her agent, to get different scripts. 

"I thought you wanted to be in action movies, Allison." She said, clearly getting annoyed with her.

Allison didn't exactly appreciate that. "Rachel…" she warned. She was the one who had to act in them. "I want to try different kinds of movies, and right now I want to do a romantic one." She said simply. 

  
  


"But Allison-"

"I heard a rumor you got me scripts for romance films." She said simply, before hanging up.

The good mood she was in was all but gone, now.

"Pizza!" Klaus called, causing Allison to flinch. 

"Thanks, Klaus. Look, I'm just going to hang out in my room until we need to get ready for that party, ok?"

Klaus slowed down his running to place the pizza down. "Yeah, sure, are you feeling ok?" 

"I just want to be by myself for awhile."

Her brother frowned a bit, looking at Ben. She really wished she was privy to these silent conversations sometimes. 

"Yeah, no problem." He said, giving her a salute.

She ate her food while watching that stupid teen show she and Klaus got hooked on, before taking a nap.

By the time Klaus came to wake her up the sun had begun setting. Klaus was already dressed, a sequined cropped shirt that was probably hers, and shorts and gladiator sandals that definitely weren't, but she wanted to steal.

"Feeling better?" Klaus asked.

Allison mentally checked herself before nodding slowly. "Yeah, thanks. Let me go shower and change." She said, nudging Klaus out of her way.

  
  


She rummaged through her clothes, finding nothing of interest, and then going into Klaus' room. She ignored the pills he'd left laying on his night stand, and headed for his closet. She found a silk floral top, and in his dresser a pair of jeans.

"Klaus do my makeup!" Allison called, she stopped short as Klaus blocked her way. "Uh… you were in my room." He said.

Allison rolled her eyes "Yes, makeup, please."

Klaus eyed her carefully. 

"I didn't take anything." She said, though really it was more of a question. She had no idea what was running through Klaus' mind.

"I haven't even worn that shirt yet."

Allison shrugged "You'll live. Makeup? I'm lazy and you're going to need to practice anyway." She said.

"Are you going to pay me for it?"

"I'll make sure you get the last slice of that pizza."

Klaus sighed dramatically but agreed. Allison kind of liked when her brother did her makeup. Mostly because she just trusted him more then the artists provided by the studio, she supposed.

"Uh… shit. I can't even tell if it looks ok." He muttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

Allison poked the scrunched up skin to move him out of the way. "I look great, Klaus, what are you talking about?"

Klaus shrugged. "Don't know, Les keeps saying I mess things up but he isn't actually that great of a teacher? So I don't actually know what I'm doing wrong." He huffed. "Honestly he's starting to get on my nerves, you know he complained about what I was wearing the other day, like it wasn't-"

Allison placed a hand on Klaus' mouth. "I _know_ you've told me fifteen times already." 

They eyed each other and Allison pulled her hand away, just as Klaus went to lick her hand. 

"Fine, let's go." Klaus said, tugging her arm.

"Put some eyeliner on at least." 

Klaus faltered for a second, which was weird. Then he sat down and applied eyeliner and a matte black lipstick.

"Perfect. Let's go!" She said.

They drove to the party, which was in full swing by the time they got there. Klaus left almost instantly to meet some friends of his that, apparently, snuck into the party where they weren't invited.

Allison headed over to a couple of her castmates to talk with them.

"It was so great working with you guys." Allison said, taking a drink from one of them, her co-star, Nick.

"No, it was great having you, the script changes you made were perfect. I can't wait to see the finished product."

Allison felt something pleasant well up inside her. She liked the praise, being told she was going well. 

It was something she had fought for but couldn't obtain at home, she supposed, but to get it from her peers at work? It was really nice. 

She was maybe flirting with Nick, and he seemed pretty receptive, when she felt someone touch her arm.

Her whole body tensed, and she forced down the urge to throw the person to the ground. 

"Have you seen Klaus?" 

Allison rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Les, no, I haven't seen him since we got here." She said. "Don't sneak up on people." 

"I didn't mean to startle you, I'm just worried about him."

Allison didn't know _why_. Klaus, despite his Klaus-ness, was capable of taking care of himself for the most part. "How'd you even get here?"

"He told me he'd be here."

Allison shrugged, turning to Nick. "Look, I'll be right back, I just want to find-"

"Your brother, right? Want help?" Nick asked, gently touching her arm. Allison smiled gently at him.

"Thanks."

They looked around, walking through some of the rooms, seeing things none of them really wanted to see, before finally finding Klaus. A group of actors were all crowded around, dancing, drinking, and there were baggies of what Allison knew had to be coke being passed around. 

Klaus was in the middle of snorting a line off of one of his friends' stomachs, both of them giggling. 

Allison rolled her eyes. 

"Seriously?" Les said, narrowing his eyes.

Klaus giggled, sitting up. "Les! You came, didn't think you would." He said, scrambling off the floor to wrap his arms around Allesandro. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

:Come on, it's a _party_. Besides it's kind of funny."

"It tickles." The woman agreed, sitting up and lowering her shirt.

Allison shook her head, tugging on Nick's arm, leaving Allesandro to deal with Klaus' ridiculousness. 

"Sorry about that. I love him but my brother's… "

"Interesting?" Nick supplied, and they both laughed a bit. 

They found themselves in a relatively secluded part of the house, and Allison had Nick pressed up against a wall as they kissed when a body came flying past them.

"What the fuck?" Nick hissed, staring at the man laying crumpled on the ground.

Allison, if she didn't know better, would have sworn Luther was here, but he absolutely wasn't.

Allison didn't think he even liked parties. 

"Holy shit." The high pitched, giggling voice was obviously Klaus, who was standing by a demolished wall, covered in drywall dust. 

Allison motioned for Klaus to cover his ears, which he did immediately.

Allison took advantage of the silence and shouted "I heard a rumor everyone forgot the last ten minutes!"

Then she grabbed Klaus and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick is literally unimportant, I just needed Allison to talk to someone. I almost named him Rick before realizing that was too close to Patrick, and I didn't want anyone questioning if it was him.
> 
> It's not x3.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus parties hardy, and Alessandro has regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I haven't been spelling Alessandro's name consistently, so I fixed that.
> 
> CW: Domestic violence. I guess? Gaslighting a little? I'm not sure if those are appropriate, but close enough.
> 
> Short of it, Alessandro deserved it.

Klaus was practically bouncing on the way to the party, and bolted to find Martha, Lisa, and Jamie as soon as they got there. He found the bar first, getting a fancy cocktail and danced his way around the room until he found them.

They were hanging out in one of the larger rooms in the building. There were a bunch of others already there, and spotted the now familiar platinum hair of Martha. Jamie and Lisa were also already there, already making out on the couch.

"Thank Christ, I was stuck with these assholea for forty minutes!" Martha said, grabbing Klaus' hand and tugging him onto the couch. "I brought party favors and I didn't even need to." She hissed into Klaus' ear. 

Klaus grinned at her as he procured his own baggie of pills. 

They linked arms before popping them into their respective mouths and then time just flew.

He danced with people, did body shots, had body shots done to him, and he was just convinced to snort a line of coke off Martha's stomach when the door opened. He made quick work of the line, looking up at the new intruders.

Oh, one of them was Alessandro! He was so glad he showed up. He raced over to hug him, squeezing him tightly. He mostly ignored his sister and her friend as Alessandro tugged him towards a private unoccupied bedroom.

Klaus grinned as "Oh, you're in  _ that _ kind of mood." He sat on the bed, leaning back on his elbows.

"No, I'm not. I don't know if I'm more disappointed in your behavior or your fucking clothes. I've told you about this shjt before, Klaus. You're lucky I even let you come here in the first place."

Klaus rolled his eyes. He was  _ really _ sick of hearing this shit. "Yeah, look, you weren't complaining about my clothes or behavior when we first met, and all of a sudden it's a problem."

"I'm trying to help you. I just want you sober and happy." Alessandro said, stepping in between Klaus' legs. 

"Being high makes me happy! Besides I'm tired of doing shit for you all the time. You won't even cuddle after sex." Klaus said, leaning back. His eyes watched the fan above whirl around lazily.

"You're lucky I even want to  _ be  _ with you, you're so clingy." Alessandro hissed. 

That hurt, Klaus didn't really know why because the coke was fogging his brain, but was it  _ bad _ to want to cuddle with your partner? "I'm not clingy." He pouted. 

"You are. Clingy, and childish, and immature. You can't listen to me-"

"Why do you keep trying to tell me what to do  _ anyway _ ?" Klaus asked sitting up. "I get the drugs, yeah, not  _ great _ for me. But why the hell do you care about what I'm wearing? And the other day you got on me about hanging out with Allison of all people." 

"Because you dress like a fucking whore, and unless you want me to start paying for your services you'll dress more appropriately. I can see your entire fucking stomach, Klaus. And if I can keep an eye on you, I know you're not getting into any trouble."

Klaus stared up at him, kind of confused. Klaus didn't actually get up to a lot in the first place. Sure he went a little hard when he and Allison were at parties, but he usually spent his time being at home or at Alessandro's.

"I'm not even sure you should go to that school. Your skills are mediocre at best, and I haven't been able to help you, you'd just be wasting time and money." He said, tugging on Klaus' hand to pull him off the bed. 

"Wait, what?" Klaus frowned, his body and mind were still buzzing, and he was trying to fight his way through it.

"We're going home, and I'm going to keep you there, and you can find something more practical to do."

What? No, that didn't make sense? "But the point of going to school is to learn and get better?"

Wasn't it? He'd never  _ been _ to school, and he'd never actually been particularly good at anything, but at least some of that was dad's fault.

Probably.

He could  _ learn _ . He actually wanted to.

"You have a nice face, but not much else going for you, do you really think you'd actually learn anything?"

Klaus floundered, trying to find Ben in the room, but Klaus thinks he had wandered off somewhere. "I-" Klaus stared at the floor, trying to get his thoughts together through the buzzing and fog. "Wait, no I want to go. I can go! It's my money anyway." Klaus said, tugging his wrist from Alessandro's grip.

"Allison's money, isn't it? You don't work, you just leech off your sister." He hissed. 

"Well aren't you a bucket of sunshine right now." Ben muttered, and Klaus was grateful he was here. He never thought he would be, but he was.

"What the hell is your problem? You're getting more of a dick by the day, and quite frankly I don't like it." 

Alessandro let out an annoyed huff, stepping closer to Klaus. "You're lucky I even gave you the time of day, let alone waste my energy on you. So why don't you shut up, and just take the advice I'm giving you."

His gut twisted, something building up in his throat. "Wait, why are you even with me, then?" He asked, voice faint. 

"Because you were pathetic and easy. No one else would want you."

Klaus hugged himself tightly, lip quivering. He tried to shake his head but that just made him dizzy. "N-no, that's bullshit." He said, and then whatever he was feeling overtook him.

He doubled over vomiting on the floor between them.

"Shit." Klaus muttered, coughing against the sting in his throat. 

"God you're such a fuck up." Alessandro, "This is disgusting. I'll get something so you can clean it up." Alessandro said, grabbing Klaus' arm tightly. 

Klaus didn't want to be here anymore, and tried to push away from Alessandro. He felt Les grab him tighter, and they struggled for a minute.

Klaus managed to get out of Alessandro's grip, and before he could make another grab for Klaus again, he held a hand out to try and push him out of the way.

Klaus felt a rush of  _ something _ flow through him, but he was more interested by the Alessandro sized hole in the wall.

Klaus laughed, "Holy shit!" He doubled over cackling, completely unaware of the people staring at him.

He caught Allison's gaze and she motioned to her ears. He was still laughing as he covered his ears, blocking out whatever rumor his sister was using. 

Then she grabbed his arm and they bolted.

"What the hell was  _ that _ ?" Allison asked, practically shoving Klaus into the passenger seat. 

To be fair, Klaus wasn't sure he was even sitting in it properly.

"Wait what happened to you?" She ran a finger over a spot on his arm, and when he looked down he could see bruises starting to form.

"Huh, he grabbed at me." Klaus said "I just pushed him away and he went  _ flying _ !" He was laughing, but he was still a little put out by it.

Or devastated. 

Definitely devastated. 

"I really liked him." Klaus said, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"What do you mean? He  _ attacked _ you?" 

Klaus winced at how shrill Allison's voice got. "He grabbed me, and when I tried to get away he grabbed me again. Tried to anyway. Apparently he can fly. Or I'm the new Spaceboy. Ugh, I don't want to be Luther." Being Luther looked hard.

And stupid.

"Klaus there's no way you threw him." Allison said softly.

"I'm strong!" Klaus defended himself.

"I think you pushed him with your mind, Klaus. You didn't even touch him." Ben said from the back.

Klaus turned to face him, very confused. "With my brain? Like Carrie or some shit?"

Ben nodded. 

"What did Ben say?" Allison let go of Klaus' hands so she could driveb them home.

"I didn't touch him when I pushed him. Ben said so." Klaus said staring out the window. "Hey, do you think I shouldn't bother with school?" Klaus asked, looking to Allison.

She returned his gaze. "Don't listen to what he said, Klaus, he doesn't know anything… Are you ok, though? You probably won't know until tomorrow." She said, shaking her head.

She took his hand, and he squeezed it back gently, it felt warm in his hand. He sighed, closing his eyes. He rolled the window down to let the warm air waft across his face. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and headbutts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late to my non-offical schedule, sorry xD

Allison helped Klaus up to their apartment and sat him down on the couch. He had gone into more detail as they drove home, with Ben's help. She was  _ pissed _ . Partially at Klaus because they had to leave the party early, but she knew it wasn't his fault.

Allison kind of felt bad for even considering it, really.

But mostly she was pissed at Alessandro.

It was one thing to want Klaus to stop using drugs, she wanted that too, but to bruise his arm? To complain about how he dressed? To call him a whore? When he didn't even  _ know _ anything! She knew Klaus had mentioned Alessandro had been acting weird, but she hadn't really thought about it much.

She busied herself making them both hot chocolate, handing Klaus a mug before she sat down next to him. "Did he do anything else to you?"

Klaus shrugged "Just being a dick mostly.. We can't get back together, can we?" Klaus asked.

He looked so sad. 

"Klaus, trust me, you can do  _ so _ much better than him, Klaus. He was a creep. I'm sorry I didn't see it before." 

And she was. She should have talked to him about it before.

Klaus nodded, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "I liked him. A lot." 

"I know… Did he hurt you like that before?"

Klaus shook his head again. "No… no. I don't… look, I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

Allison nodded. They sat in silence for a while, Allison put the television on and they cuddled up next to each other, she got a bit antsy though. She tried to distract herself by watching television.

"Ugh, they look so little, we should have started this from the beginning." Klaus muttered. "Where did she get those dolphin pants?"

"So you threw him with your  _ mind _ ?"

Klaus groaned, and Allison paused the DVR. "Come on." He whined. 

"But how does that even make sense? You… see ghosts!"

"Don't remind me… Ugh, could you imagine if dad knew I was telekinetic? Maybe it was just a fluke… Huh?"

Allison waited until Ben was finished saying whatever he had to. 

"Ben says I stopped myself from falling before I hit I the ground before."

"Why wouldn't they have manifested before? That would have been useful when you tripped down those stairs." Allison asked.

"And I'm still convinced you rumored my jaw not to be injured for so long."

Klaus shrugged "If they're real, I wish they had, I might have actually been useful for once. 

Allison was pretty sure Klaus just got lucky, and her attempt at rumoring his jaw healed had nothing to do with it.

Allison couldn't  _ quite _ deny that his powers weren't particularly useful, but she knew better than to say anything. "Your powers are just…"

"Really fucked up. And useless, no matter what dad says… I don't think he knows about the telekinesis. Probably would have started having Luther throwing cars at me or something."

Allison rolled her eyes "Don't be dramatic."

"He used to use me as target practice for Diego, I'm not being dramatic."

Allison felt a cold wave wash over her. "What? No, he wouldn't…" Dad was an asshole, sure, but to force Diego to throw knives at Klaus? 

"Well it was more like  _ avoidance  _ practice, and once he started using real knives he didn't hit me at all… but uh, yeah, I mean that wasn't even to train me! And considering what he  _ did _ do. Christ, I think I would have preferred cars." Klaus mumbled. 

Allison felt her throat tighten, she reached out to Klaus, looking at him. "What did he  _ do _ ?" What could be more horrifying than having hypothetical cars or very literal knives being thrown at you?

"Maybe I should call Diego." Klaus added under his breath. "Could tell him you rumored me about Ben…"

"Klaus, what did dad do to you?"

Klaus shook his head, then looked to Ben. 

Allison couldn't imagine what could be worse than having knives thrown at you for practice, but… 

"I heard a rumor you told me what he did."

"Uh… so there was this cemetery not too far from the house. And… dad would sometimes lockmeinamausoleumthere. See it's not really  _ that _ bad, but like… I was already afraid of ghosts, and they were particular-hmph." 

Allison pressed a hand to Klaus' mouth. "A mausoleum?" 

"Smtms a hntd hs."

Allison stared at Klaus, and no she still thought having weapons thrown at you was worse, because family shouldn't do that to each other. Sure, it was easier to comprehend a weapon. A gun or a knife, evil robots, she  _ knew _ what it felt like to have those things threatening your life, and they were trained not to be afraid of them… But they also didn't have to constantly live with weapons in their faces unless Diego was being pissy, so maybe it did make sense that he was so scared of his own powers. 

He didn't really have a way to get away from them.

"Dad never trained you to not be afraid of them…"

Klaus looked almost ready to cry. "S'stpd." 

Allison didn't know if it was  _ stupid _ . It was obviously something that bothered him… 

She sat back, removing her hand from his mouth. 

"It's… I tried, you know? To not be…"

"Is that why you had nightmares? From being locked up?"

Klaus nodded. 

Allison moved to pull Klaus into a hug when there was a loud knock on the door. 

It grew increasingly more erratic as Allison drew nearer, and when she opened the door someone pushed past her.

"What the hell?"

The man turned to face her, revealing himself to be Alessandro. "You, shut your fucking mouth, and you!" He pointed to Klaus at that.

Klaus scrambled off the couch, standing up straight, clearly preparing for a fight that Allison wasn't going to let him go at alone. 

"I don't know  _ what _ you did, and no one else fucking knows, but you do  _ not _ -"

Klaus headbutted Alessandro as he got close. 

"What the fuck?" He hissed, pressing a hand to his nose.

"I heard a rumor you forgot about Klaus and left us alone." Allison said into Alessandro's ear.

He turned around and walked out of their apartment.

"What the fuck? Ugh, I''m exhausted." Klaus said, flopping back onto the couch. "I'm never dating again."

Allison snorted, laying down to rest her head in Klaus' lap. "Yeah, ok."

Klaus laughed, playing with her hair.

"What if I rumor you? To not be afraid of the ghosts at all?" 

Klaus shook his head. "I… I should be able to do it myself, right? It sounds like cheating…"

Allison rolled her eyes, "It's adapting. Dad would be proud."

"I don't want him to be proud!" 

Allison laughed at how offended Klaus sounded. "Well, it'll be easier for you, won't it? And the nightmare rumor worked, didn't it?"

Klaus nodded slowly.

"So?"

Klaus nodded again. "Yeah, ok… Ok."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left of this part, and only because I love those sweet sweet multiples of five.
> 
> I'm debating doing a short fic, and then diving into the next chaptered fic, I have everything sort of outlined, but I write as I go, so it's not actually fully laid out how it'll work, I have to check my notes xD.
> 
> But, uh... thank you all so so much for all the kudos and comments <3.

Klaus felt very strange, not actually being afraid of ghosts. It was something he had lived with his entire life. Klaus had _never_ known anything but the fear of the dead.

And now he didn't feel it at all, and it was weird.

Because he still expected himself to _be_ afraid. 

And the thing was he still flinched when he saw one. He squirmed at the blood, missing limbs, gouged out eyes… But he didn't actually _feel_ _afraid_ of them. 

Just disgusted. 

Horrified?

He _didn't_ like them, at any rate. He didn't want to see them, didn't want to think about them, didn't want to be near them.

They still screamed, and tried to grab at him, and made it hard to concentrate.

But they didn't scare him. 

He didn't know how to feel about it.

It didn't stop his desire to keep them at bay. It didn't mean he suddenly _liked_ his abilities, and maybe Klaus was a bit disappointed at that. 

On the plus side it _did_ mean he could focus on his very real telekinesis, though. 

And sure, the coke he took maybe affected it a _bit_ , but, well, it was fine. Making stuff fly around with your brain _should_ be funny. And it meant he was able to practice for long periods of time! It worked! 

He could even lift _himself_ off the ground, though only a few inches.

Everyone agreed they would need to practice _that_ potential ability in a much safer place.

Klaus wanted to rent a giant bounce house, but they didn't have the funds go waste on things like that.

At any rate he was currently practicing lifting things like milk jugs full of water, and bags of flour, heavy but also not whole ass people. Allison and Ben were very supportive, helping him out during practice sessions (not training), giving him _time_ to practice, and to make mistakes, and encouraging him, even if he wasn't doing well.

It was _really_ nice to not be called a disappointment every time he didn't get something right.

Klaus and Allison put the jugs and bags of flour back to the "starting point" by hand, to prevent Klaus from potential exhausting himself. It hadn't happened yet, but they didn't know if it was because Klaus just didn't get tired, or if their method was working. 

So they kept doing it this way.

When everything was put back, Klaus took a deep breath before focusing on the bags first.

He lifted two bags straight up in the air, letting them rise for as long as his powers would allow. He was getting much farther in reach with each practice session. As of right now he got the bags to raise a bit above their apartment building.

"Nice job!" Allison said, just in time for the bags to come crashing down, sending flour everywhere.

"Sorry." Klaus said between laughter. Allison was completely covered in flour, and while he knew he was too, he couldn't see _himself_. "Oh my gosh. You can't even shower because you'll just get a bunch of dough balls everywhere!" 

"Maybe we'll call it a day?" Ben suggested, and when Klaus relayed the message to Allison she agreed.

Klaus was still laughing, and as punishment Allison took a handful of flour and threw it at Klaus' face, but it only made him laugh harder.

Allison pushed him out of her way to head inside, but she was clearly laughing. 

Klaus followed after her, looking to Ben, smiling. "I did good, yeah?"

"Until you attacked Allison." Ben agreed, and he was smiling, so Klaus took that as a good sign. 

After they had cleaned up, managing to avoid dough clogging their drains, and Klaus gave himself a 'pick me up', and they sat on their couch. 

They settled down after ordering Chinese, and Allison put on their show before going through some new scripts. Klaus sketched and doodled in his book, enjoying the quiet. 

He had to admit, was glad that his art was actually improving. Though he wasn't sure if no longer being afraid of ghosts would have been a detriment to his art, it didn't seem to be. Better yet, it was like his lack of fear let him get more detail into his art, it certainly seemed to be improving at any rate. Klaus also kind of thought the lack of Alessandro telling him how mediocre he was no longer being an issue had something to do with it.

Klaus was _so_ glad to be rid of that asshole.

Ben said it was actually just all the practice, but Klaus waved that nonsense off.

His makeup classes had finally started, and he was thinking of taking on some other kind of art class, just to get some basics on art from someone who has that knowledge.

Sure some of the class was basic stuff he _kind_ of knew from playing around with Allison, or that he'd figured out on his own face, but it was really nice to be in an environment that actually taught him something without making him feel like shit for not getting it right away.

It was the first time he'd _ever_ felt that he was actually getting information from a teacher-figure. 

He was… happy. 

Klaus thought he was, anyway.

He didn't feel completely miserable and helpless, at any rate, could be the coke. 

He didn't know.

  
  


Klaus let out a humming sound. "You know, I didn't think I could ever… I don't know, enjoy using my powers? I mean it's different, but…"

"Yeah, it's kind of fun watching you, you know? You seem to enjoy it."

"Wonder what could _possibly_ be different this go around." Klaus said with a huff.

"Oh G-d could you imagine getting impromptu boners in the middle of training? Did that ever _happen_?" Allison asked, turning to face the screen.

Klaus watched the scene unfold, and he couldn't help but feel bad for Spinner. "It did _not_ ever happen to me, but holy shit, if it _had_? No thanks." Klaus said, laughing. 

The phone rang almost interrupting them. Klaus groaned, and Allison began to get up. "I got it." Allison said.

Klaus knew she was kind of hoping it was Luther, or even Vanya, who she had tried reaching out to and hadn't called back.

Klaus had gotten the same response when he'd tried calling Diego.

Klaus figured they could all go fuck themselves.

A few moments passed, television paused, Klaus trying to listen in like the nosy bastard he was, but their food got there, so he went to answer the door.

Allison came back in as he settled their food on the counter. "They need me to come back in for some voice over work tomorrow." Allison said, sounding a little disappointed. 

"Boo." Ben said, giving Allison a thumbs down in consolation.

"Ben says he's sorry."

"Not a big deal, they said it was just a few lines." She said, grabbing plates out of the cupboard. 

"Don't know why I thought she would _actually_ try and keep contact."

Klaus shrugged, he didn't know why either, honestly. 

He headed to his room, grabbing a joint. "We could just not give a shit?" He offered.

Allison wasn't usually big on smoking, weed, she said she preferred cigarettes when she did smoke, but Klaus liked that it was something she would indulge in sometimes, good company made everything better after all. 

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes.

Klaus grinned, lighting the joint while Allison plated their food.


	19. Chapter 19

Allison had to go back a couple of times to re-record lines, and Klaus was spending more time doing classwork, and practicing.

Allison wasn't  _ quite _ sure how she felt being a guinea pig for him, but she supposed she couldn't complain too much. Especially if they'd be able to work together more in the future, she would like that, and Klaus had said he would too.

But what she was  _ really _ excited about was the premier of her movie. She had been working with her stylist (Klaus, for now, anyway), on what she should wear, and since  _ he _ was going to be her plus one, she got to choose what  _ he _ wore. 

They were stuck on whether they should match or contrast, and at one point Klaus suggested they just layer all of their clothes. When Allison sarcastically suggested they just go nude insisted, and Klaus agreed, she knew it was time to step back from the conversation for just a bit.

Vanya had finally called back, apologizing for not being able to talk much, which was fine, Allison was busy too, she got it. It was a very short, awkward conversation she was sure neither of them really enjoyed.

Allison flinched at the sound of clanging when she got back to the apartment, carrying groceries. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit." Allison muttered, finally catching a glimpse at Klaus, pan on the (hopefully off) stove as he pulled ingredients out of the fridge. "Please don't try and chop things with your powers again."

"I wasn't! I just wanted to make some soup!" Klaus said. "There's like… recipes and stuff on the internet, it's really cool." He said, waving out a printed piece of paper. 

"Except when I need to make a phone call. So what made you want to cook anyway?"

"Uh, I was complaining that I didn't know how to and one of my classmates told me about this website, and she said the soup was really easy to make, so I want to try. I'm going to bring her some tomorrow! Also I have a  _ lot _ of energy. Oh! Do you think we could do a sun-moon themed outfit?"

  
  


Allison narrowed her eyes as she began putting things away. "If this is just an excuse to pull your pants down in front reporters…"

Klaus whirled around, scoffing loudly in offense, but Allison was more concerned by the onion that went flying out of his hand.

"How  _ dare _ you!" Klaus said, pointing a finger at Allison, simultaneously stopping the onion mid-air.

As soon as he tried to bring it towards him the onion flew back towards him, smacking him in the face. "Oh, shut up, Ben! But  _ no,  _ I don't want to moon people… Well I  _ didn't _ …"

"Maybe we should just go more simple." Allison said, wiping away the tears in her eyes from laughing. 

The soup was good, and Klaus said his friend thought so too when he came back home from school the next day.

He _ also _ apparently ended up asking the girl, Sierra, out on a date.

She and Klaus were still dating by the time of the premiere, though Klaus admitted that he was  _ probably _ going to dump her, and he practically begged Allison to let her come with them so he could do something nice for her before he did.

Allison didn't know if that was the best idea, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to have another person tag along.

She was the star of the movie, after all. And The Rumor, no one could say no. 

They got changed, finally deciding on just dressing themselves like  _ normal _ people. Allison decided to go with a fun, knee-length dress, while Klaus had gone with an elegant, flowy floral blouse and studded boots, and Klaus did both of their makeup.

At the premier, Allison was almost high off the feeling of the excitement. She and Nick posed for some photos, before both stars posed with their own people. Nick with his current girlfriend, and Allison with Klaus. Sierra stayed behind to avoid her pictures being taken.

Allison and Klaus ate it up, though they did have to pretend to ignore any questions regarding the Academy. 

Allison could tell Klaus was struggling a bit, to enjoy himself, and she did remember him once saying he wasn't a huge fan of being in the spotlight. 

She knew it didn't help that whatever issues Sierra and Klaus had were being very poorly kept under lock and key, tension bubbling out every so often in the way they looked at each other, or with their shipped conversations.

Everyone was relieved when they finally got into the theater.

Allison sat herself between Klaus and Nick, so she could hold her brother's hand as the movie started.

After the movie ended, and everyone clapped, Allison ushered them to the after party.

It was in a club, with an open bar that Klaus took to  _ immediately _ . 

Allison and Sierra hung out and danced together. 

"Should I break up with him before he breaks up with me?" Sierra asked after doing a shot with her.

Allison looked at her, frowning a bit. "You know he's breaking up with you?"

Sierra nodded "It's fine, we aren't working out. We get on each other's nerves too much. Mostly because he can't get sober. It's frustrating trying to have a conversation with him when he doesn't even know what he's saying half the time."She said. "And he talks to himself a  _ lot _ . It's… I don't know how you put up with him."

Allison guessed she could understand that. "I think it's just because we've known each other our whole lives. He just wanted you to have a nice time. Maybe tomorrow you should just bring it up, enjoy the night but don't drag it out." Allison suggested.

Sierra agreed that it was probably a good idea, and the two women continued to enjoy themselves.

They got lost in the crowd, Allison got pulled into dances with a few cute boys. 

Klaus joined them not long after, clearly on something, though Allison was sure it wasn't coke. Maybe ecstacy? 

It certainly gained the attention of some of the others at the party, and pulled the attention away from the girls.

She sighed, and she could tell Sierra was even more annoyed than Allison was. They looked at each other, as Klaus tried to drag Sierra into his flailing limbed attempt at dancing. 

"You know what, I can't. This is over, I appreciate you taking me here with you, but I can't." Sierra said, grasping Klaus' arm.

Allison looked away to give them a modicum of privacy not granted to them by their surroundings. 

"What? Wh-I mean I know we aren't great, but it could have waited." Klaus said, and Allison could tell that he didn't want to do this here, and that he hadn't wanted to upset her like this. 

"You're too much, Klaus,  _ way _ too much. You can't even go a few  _ hours _ without taking something. You're…"

"Really obnoxious when you're high." Allison said for her, because she understood. Allison put up with it, and was used to it, it didn't mean anyone else was. She didn't even  _ get _ why. Allison took away all the reasons he even wanted to get high, she knew she had.

And yet…

"Well… Well fine! That's fine. I mean, we knew it was going to happen, you want to do it here, great, perfect." Klaus said, spinning around dramatically. 

His attempt to walk away was severely under dramatized when he tripped over absolutely nothing. 

"I'm sorry for ruining your night, Allison." Sierra said, smiling softly. 

"You didn't, Klaus is… he's an asshole sometimes." She said, glancing over to her brother, who was dancing with someone else who had placed  _ something _ on his tongue.

Well, Allison could take care of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter for this fic :3 Thank you so so much for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> The next part is going to be a non-chaptered fic in the same vein as Young/Carefree before moving on to the next chaptered part :).


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the beginning.
> 
> Or something like that.

Klaus was maybe panicking. He didn't know when the drugs stopped doing what they were  _ supposed _ to (make him feel good), but they did. No matter what he did, and he found just about  _ every _ drug he could think of, none of them gave him the high he so often sought after. He still  _ needed _ them, because his body ached when he didn't use anything, but he didn't enjoy it anymore.

Which was… disheartening. Ben knew  _ something _ , though he refused to say what. Klaus assumed he'd built up a tolerance, but when he doubled up on his usual dose of heroin for the night he  _ maybe  _ overdosed.

Allison was out of town for the last week, and Klaus lost about two days worth of time. Ben said he had spent it unconscious. Klaus didn't like how scared and upset Ben seemed, or how relieved he was when Klaus finally woke up… 

So Klaus was trying to lay off a bit, because as much as he  _ still _ didn't like how his brother followed him around, he  _ was _ growing on him. He even apologized, and not even because he felt like shit when he woke up! He really felt bad for making Ben worry.

He was just glad he didn't miss any classes, small mercies.

Whatever good feelings he could muster went into being glad Allison wasn't home. 

He didn't want her to worry about him either. 

When she  _ did _ return home, Klaus was draped across their ottoman, staring up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over, a static on the television as background noise.

He was painfully sober, in a very literal way. 

He'd spent the last hour in the bathroom.

"Jesus, Klaus, what the hell happened to you? You look… did you not eat at all since I've been gone?"

"He has not." Ben said, and Klaus relayed the message dutifully.

"Did you forget to? I mean… you've been acting…  _ different _ … before I left, but…"

Klaus shrugged, sighing deeply. "I took a  _ lot _ of drugs. Now I'm detoxing, and also I'm remembering a lot of shit." Klaus said.

Like when Pogo made Klaus think the chimp was dead for hours once because he wouldn't hold his hand. 

And the time he failed that math test and dad 'made an example' of him.

And that one time Five pushed him down and he scraped his knee.

And the tomato sauce that was in the fridge, but was probably molded now.

"Did… Pogo really do that?" Allison asked. 

Klaus  _ really _ needed to stop thinking things out loud. "Yeah, I don't know if it was unintentional or one of Reggie's experiments, but yeah…"

Allison scratched at Klaus' scalp gently, and it felt nice.

She looked worried, or annoyed, maybe? Klaus couldn't pinpoint the emotion.

"So… you're really getting sober?"

Klaus nodded, if he were honest it was only so he could start to feel the drugs again. "I feel like shit." 

"It'll be good for you, yeah? I mean if the drugs aren't even getting you high anymore…"

Klaus nodded again "What's the point if they're not doing their job." He agreed. Ben looked a little surprised, and Klaus couldn't figure out why at first.

It hit him a few moments later.

"Wait, how did you know they stopped getting me high?" Klaus said, sitting up and eyeing Allison.

She froze, eyes wide. "You… just said they did?"

Klaus' mouth hung open in shock. "You rumored me! What the hell!" 

"Just so you'd stop! You were getting out of control! I didn't want to take away your choice, just… direct you towards a better one?" 

Klaus stared at her. "Then you've wished upon me an endless torment I'll never escape." Klaus said with a dramatic sigh, flopping back onto the ottoman. 

He didn't have the energy to be angry. 

Allison snorted out a laugh, "It's not that bad. When you're through the physical withdrawls you'll feel better." She said.

"Maybe. I guess so. Yeah." He sighed deeply. "I wonder if sunny side up eggs are as happy as they look." 

Allison rolled her eyes "Don't worry, they are." She assured him.

Klaus knew she was trying to comfort him, alas it didn't work.

"I'd hoped I had found my kindred spirit, but I guess not. "

"You're such an idiot sometimes, I swear." Allison said, her laughter coming off as a bit forced. 

"What if you rumored the withdrawls away?" Klaus said, practically pleading with her.

"Uh… I can try? My powers don't usually work that way, though?" She said.

Klaus felt a sudden rush of relief wash over him, his body didn't ache anymore, and while he didn't quite feel  _ happy _ , he wasn't in any pain.

"Did it work? You don't look as miserable."

"I mean I still feel kind of miserable, but I also don't feel like throwing up so I count it as a win." Klaus said.

"I didn't think my powers can affect things physically like that."

"Well they just did!" Klaus said, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her a bit too roughly.

She laughed, it was fine.

"Try something else! Ask for ice cream!" 

Allison rolled her eyes. "Why do you want ice cream so badly?"

"It's delicious? You rumored me against my will, you owe me." Klaus said.

And maybe he  _ should  _ be more upset, but he was more interested in focusing on Allison's powers. 

"I heard a rumor we had frozen yoghurt." 

Klaus groaned loudly "That isn't ice cream!"

Now he was extra upset, stupid Allison 

Well not  _ stupid _ , just… rude. Very rude.

"It still tastes good, and look, it didn't even work anyw-"

The sudden thudding sound coming from the kitchen pulled both of them out of their conversation. 

"No, nope, didn't happen." Allison said, but Klaus was already walking into the kitchen already, Ben standing excitedly by the fridge. 

When Klaus opened the freezer a tub of frozen yoghurt tumbled into his hands.

"You… What?"

"Rumor my hair orange." Klaus said.

"No!... Why?"

Klaus shrugged "I think it would suit me." He said. 

"Huh… it kind of does." Allison said after a few moments.

Klaus jumped back a bit in shock "You did it?" He headed into the bathroom and was greeted by himself in the mirror. But now he had reddish-orange hair.

" _ Apparently _ !" Allison said, clearly going through something. 

"Ugh, you could have just had those bombs defused with your powers! Luther almost lost his fingers that one time…"

"How did I not know I could just… manipulate  _ things _ ? Oh! I heard a rumor we had a pink toilet seat."

And before Klaus' eyes they  _ had _ one. "Why pink?"

Allison shrugged "Seemed cute."

"Not cuter than me, I hope."

"You're beautiful, can we celebrate your sobriety and my power upgrade now?"

Forced sobriety, at any rate. 

He summoned two bowls and spoons and smiled in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just wanted Klaus to look like his comic counterpart. 
> 
> Also is Allison can create an entire clone of herself, or create a whole ass statue of John Wilkes Booth to assassinate the statue of Abraham Lincoln, she can change the color of a few things.


End file.
